Dawn of New  Sun
by Uchiha Yown
Summary: Fanfic sobre os filhos dos persoangens [Cap 07 On Um Novo Exame Chuunin? Time 3 se apresentando! e Extra sobre os Uchihas] Irá acontecer um Exame Chuunin? [Extra] Minha visão sobre o que aconteceu no massacre do clã Uchiha cenas violentas e fortes
1. Tornandose Genin

**Dawn of New Sun**

**Capitulo 1 – Tornando-se Genin**

Era um belo dia ensolarado e várias pessoas acordavam em Konoha, vários comerciantes abriam seus comércios, vários Ninjas iam procurar saber suas missões, e... Um grande grupo de acadêmicos iriam saber que times iriam ficar como genin, é o caso de Uchiha Yown.

Uchiha Yown era um garoto um tanto como complicado, desde pequeno já demonstrava o grande poder que corria em seu sangue, filho de Uchiha Itachi e Naraku Shiori, ele se apegou desde pequeno ao elemento de Raio, herdado possivelmente da mãe, que era uma das filhas do antigo Raikage. Ele era um garoto de estatura média, cabelos iguais os do pai, olhos negros (Nãooooo Amarelos ¬¬), ele usava uma calça comprida preta, com várias faixas enroladas na coxa, usava uma camisa preta com o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas, e um sobretudo (estilo da Akatsuki mas sem as nuvens vermelhas, porém com a manga um pouco mais curta). Ele era um garoto muito calmo e que aparentava muita paciência e observação, e era considerado pelos poucos que o conheciam, como verdadeiro gênio aos 13 anos.

O Pai, Uchiha Itachi, não deixara Yown prestar os exames para genin aos sete anos, ele já tinha potencial, porém, ele alegou que não queria que o filho trilhasse o mesmo caminho que ele, o que fez Sasuke concordar.

Ele estava andando em direção a academia, quando uma garota se aproximou dele e o cumprimentou.

-Yo, tudo bem Yown-kun?

A garota era Nara Ayame, ela era filha de Nara Shikamaru e Temari, bastante parecida com a mãe, porém tinha puxado alguns traços de Shikamaru, como o hábito da preguiça (preguiça é habito? Pra mim é uma arte hehehe), o grande QI, e uma grande capacidade de observação (acho que só botando o QI já estava bom não acham?). Ela era um pouco mais baixa que Yown, possuía cabelos maiores que o da mãe, soltos e um pouco loiro-acastanhado (isto existe? Sou meio sem noção...), seus olhos eram cor de mel, e muito bonitos, já possuía curvas bem valorizadas para uma garota de 13 anos. Além das características do pai, também puxou alguns traços da mãe, como o gênio forte, e também um grande hábito de usar um kimono parecido com o da mãe (Aquele preto do Shippuden). Desde pequena conhecia Yown, e assim viraram grandes amigos (hummmmmm sem comentários hehehe).

-Yo Ayame-chan, tudo bem, e você?

-Tudo beleza, ansioso?

-Um pouco...

-Quem será que cairá no nosso time?

-Nosso? Como você tem tanta certeza que cairá no meu time?

-Ah, algumas pressões psicológicas em minha mãe, e ela deu alguns gritos com o Hokage-Sama.

O Garoto riu, o que era raro de se ver.

-Você continua sempre a mesma, pronta para matar para com seus objetivos.

-Yeah, e você não muda com seu senso de humor sangrento.

Assim continuaram o caminho em silêncio, a ansiosidade era imensa em ambos os lados. Logo chegaram ao destino, a grande Academia (grande? Aquilo parece um ninho de rato).

Entraram e o ninja da portaria os cumprimentou. Tinha um "grande" movimento

-Yo

-Yo Iraku – respondeu a garota pelos dois, Yown apenas acenou.

-Como vai seu pai Ayame-san?

-Não o vejo muito, está muito ocupado com a divisão de estratégia da ANBU. – disse a garota um pouco infeliz – mas creio que está bem, e como vai sua família?

-Tudo em perfeitas condições, A e não se esqueçam, sala 201.

-Ok, obrigado Iraku.

Continuaram andando, até encontrar a sala 201. Chegando no lugar destinado a seleção dos times, encontraram uma sala de aula cheia de alunos (mais exatamente 15 alunos, incluindo os 2) e alguns sensei no palco (aonde o cara explica e talz). Faltavam apenas alguns minutos, e logo eles desceram para as primeiras filas. E então encontraram vários conhecidos.

Um deles era Nara Shiro, irmão gêmeo de Ayame, era idêntico ao pai (não preciso descrever ele então...), ele usava uma calça preta e um colete cinza, que cobria uma camiseta azul, tinha um grande ar de preguiça (nãooooo sério? Ignorem isso hehehe) e aparentava ser muito esperto.

O Outro era Inuzuka Kito, filho de Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Hanabi. Era um garoto extrovertido, e muito alegre. Puxara um pouco o pai, porém com a percepção e um ar de seriedade, apesar de ser um brincalhão. Seus cabelos curtos eram cobertos de leve por uma toca leve que vinha da blusa branca, e usava um short preto até o joelho (precisava descrever isso? Sei lá sou muito cuidadoso pra descrever ò.ó), em sua cabeça carregava seu cachorro Shinimaru. Seus olhos eram marrons, e um pouco brilhantes, talvez por estar no meio de tanta gente novamente.

O Ultimo (eu mencionei que eram três? ò.ó), era Aburame Neo, um garoto muito misterioso (muito mesmo), pois nunca fora visto com ninguém antes (exceto por Yown e Ayame). Ele usava uma blusa Cinza que tinha uma grande toca que cobria seus olhos, usava um óculos escuro, e uma outra blusa por baixo com uma gola alta, o que cobria quase a outra metade de seu rosto, deixando uma pequena fenda, que era aonde ele enxergava, usava também uma calça preta (todos usam calça preta ou é impressão minha? ò.ó) que deixava ele com um ar meio não mecha comigo (não entendi essa, acho que foi o sono ò.ó), por ser misterioso ninguém sabia sua aparência física, e nem psicológica, apenas sabiam que tinha puxado seu pai, Aburame Shino, que casara com uma mulher chamada Eo (nome estranho ò.ó), que era do clã Aburame do país do trovão (depois eu explico por que vários personagens da vila da nuvem...).

-Yo Mano – disse Ayame para o Irmão que acenou – Yo Kito e Yo Neo – disse Ayame, enquanto Yown apenas acenou (que cara calado ò.ó, eu sei eu sei, vocês devem estar com raiva de mim estar aparecendo toda hora... vou tentar evitar).

-YOOO Ayame-chan – disse Kito empolgado – como vai você Yown?

-Tudo bem... e você Neo, como anda o clã.

-Tudo ótimo, nenhum problema...

-Que saco, quero que isto termine logo, para eu poder dormir em minha cama macia.

-Cala-se Shiro – ralou Ayame – Você só pensa em dormir

-Que problemático, você é muito mandona

-Mandona é...

-Pode parar Ayame – Disse Yown – se eu não te parasse você iria continuar até matar seu irmão de porrada, e seu pai não gostaria disso

-Concordo com ele Ayame-chan, deixe seu irmão, estamos acostumados com esse comportamento dele um tanto "problemático"

-Que isso cara, as nuvens são legais, não sou problemático por gostar delas.

"Gota em todos"

-Bem, melhor nos sentarmos, parece que já vai começar a seleção dos times. – disse Yown sentando-se, e logo todos se sentaram na sala, e um homem surgiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Era Naruto, que tinha virado Hokage. O grande Rokudaime de Konoha.

Naruto com o tempo cresceu, ficando enorme (não tão enorme ò.ó), e com características mais adultas, aparentava um ar sério porém feliz, e já começava a falar em um tom um pouco decorado.

-Yo, bem como meu tempo é curto eu vou falar rapidamente – disse encarando os novos alunos, que em poucos minutos virariam genins – Este ano, diferente de todos os outros anos, temos mais ninjas se formando como genins, e é uma grande honra minha iniciar esse grande dia da vida de vocês. – disse sorrindo. – Espero que não trilhem um mal caminho, e alcancem seus objetivos rapidamente, e que não me encham o saco em minha sala, hehehe é brincadeira, alguns de vocês irão se separar de vários amigos, mas irão se juntar com novos, quero lembrar-lhes, que a distância não afeta a amizade, e recomendo-os sempre a se verem. Isso faz criar laços fortes, que podem combater qualquer ato de maldade de fora, apenas unidos que iremos suportar qualquer ameaça. Bem, mas sem delongas, fiquem com o sensei Iruka, ele irá anuncia o time a todos, obrigado pela palavra. Até mais pessoal – e com isso sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Várias pessoas aplaudiram, e alguns segundos depois, Iruka tomou a palavra, e logo os aplausos pararam.

-Como disse o grande Hokage-sama, iremos começar o anunciamento dos times. Assim que os times forem chamados, irão até aquela sala ali – apontou para uma outra sala que estava com a porta aberta, algumas pessoas expiaram lá dentro – e retirarão a bandana, e serão informados que sala terão que ir.

Ouve um murmuro geral, e algumas vozes mais altas perguntando um amigo a outro longe, "quem será seu sensei?" (não entendi essa também ò.ó).

-Bem começamos então – disse Iruka e todos se calaram – Time 4 – começou pegando uma lista e lendo (é isso mesmo, time 4, depois eu explico) – Uchiha Sinoko, Sarutobi Jirano e Hyuuga Minako.

Um garoto, mais especificamente Sinoko, se levantou, filho de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, era idêntico ao pai, usava uma camisa azul com o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas e um short cinza, aparentava um ar muito sério e bravo.

O Outro garoto que também se levantou era Jirano, filho de Asuma e Kurenai, era um garoto com cabelos pretos e curtos e seus olhos eram vermelhos como o da mãe, usava uma camisa azul marinho de manga comprida e um short preto (Nota: Todos usam sandália ninja ò.ó).

A Ultima era uma garota muito bonita e com um ar sério. Filha de Hyuuga Neji e Tenten, puxara o grande ar de gênio e seriedade de seu pai, e a ótima mira da mãe. Possuía grandes cabelos pretos e lisos, seus olhos perolados por causa do Byakugan. Usava um Kimono branco com alguns detalhes em preto, e quando se levantou e passou por Ayame, Acenou para a outra garota.

Os três sumiram na sala e pouco tempo depois voltaram cada um com uma bandana na mão, e seguiram para a saída, e logo Iruka retomou a palavra.

-Time 5, Akimichi Teiji, Uzumaki Hinta e Hatake Minra

O garoto Akimichi era filho de Akimichi Chouji e uma mulher chamada Nakaru, era um pouco gordinho, porém era um garoto determinado e sorridente, Usava uma camisa Cinza-Amarelada, e um short preto, e carregava um saco de batatas consigo.

A Uzumaki era filha do Hokage Naruto e Hyuuga Hinata, era uma garota loira com cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, era muito sorridente, e muito parecida com Naruto, usava uma blusinha branca e uma saia preta, e tinha algumas faixas amarradas ao seu braço, pelo que parecia ela vinha de uma grande temporada de treinos.

A Ultima era Filha de Hatake Kakashi e Shizumi (me perdoem mas não sei se o nome é esse, é aquela mulher que anda com a Tsunade), Tinha cabelos pretos e curtos, usava uma camisa de manga comprida azul marinho, e uma calça preta.

Assim como o outro time, o time 5 saiu com bandanas na mão e um destino certo.

-Time 6 – anunciou Iruka – Nara Shiro, Inuzuka Kito e Rock Hiro.

Os dois garotos levantaram e passaram por Ayame e Yown falando apenas um tchau para os dois, o terceiro garoto que estava sentado na primeira fileira se levantou e caminho até sala apenas olhando para conferir seus parceiros.

Ele era filho de Rock Lee com uma mulher chamada Ayara, Assim como o pai, Rock Hiro usava cabelos em tigela, sobrancelhas (ou monocelhas ò.ó) grandes e um ridículo uniforme verde (que coisa é aquela? Elástica e talz, a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi), aparentava um grande sorriso que chegava a brilhar toda a classe.

Pouco tempo depois os três saíram com bandanas na mão e partiram para a saída.

-Time 7, Aburame Neo, Nara Ayame e Uchiha Yown

Finalmente chegara a vez deles, por incrível coincidência os três estavam no mesmo lugar e se levantaram junto (isso foi ensaiado hehehe), e logo partiram para a sala.

Adentrando na sala e viram uma mesa com várias bandanas e uma outra mesa com um Jounin com uma lista e uma caneta. Quando se aproximaram dele o próprio disse.

-Time 7 ein... sala 127, peguem uma bandana e podem ir.

Os três pegaram suas bandanas e partiram da sala, indo para a saída.

E Iruka retomou a palavra.

-Bem o Ultimo time, são vocês três, podem ir pegar a bandana.

O ultimo time era composto por outras 3 pessoas.

Um Era Hyuuga Nigel, um garoto parecido com neji (muito parecido) e com um grande ar sério, usava as roupas do mesmo estilo de seu pai (igual o neji do Shippuden).

O Outro era Uzumaki Akaru, filho de Naruto e Hinata e irmão gêmeo de Hinta. Era um garoto mega super hyper ultra alegre (estilo naruto) e tanto trapalhão, usava cabelos parecidos com o do Naruto (grande herança do Yondaime hehehe) e olhos azuis, usava um colete Laranja por cima de uma camisa Branca, e uma Calça igualmente laranja, parecendo um uniforme.

A Ultima era Winara Kira, uma garota filha de pais de um renomado e grande clã que chegara em Konoha desde a aliança com a vila da Nuvem. Aparentava um ar sério porém sorridente, era uma garota com cabelos longos e pretos, usava uma blusa branca e um colete (estilo jounin) preto por cima, e também uma saia um pouco longa e preta.

Os três caminharam para a sala e logo saíram também destinados a uma sala.

-----------------------------------------------------------..-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke andava calmamente em direção a sua casa no distrito Uchiha, pensava no grande almoço que o esperava. Lembrando-se da esposa, sorriu, e agradeceu mentalmente o dia que a pediu em casamento.

**-FlashBack-**

_Era uma bela tarde, Sasuke caminhava aonde seu time treinava antigamente, pensava agora em que objetivos seguir, já que descobrira que seu irmão era inocente._

_As estrelas não diziam nada para ele, nem mesmo a lua, nem as árvores e grama, nada respondia a grande pergunta do garoto, quais objetivos seguir?_

_Sua grande meta agora, era conseguir reconstruir o seu clã, mas para isso precisava de alguém especial, alguém que realmente amasse._

_Já fazia 2 anos que Sasuke namorava Sakura, mas seria mesmo ela a garota especial?_

_O coração de Sasuke dizia que sim, e só de pensar na garota o seu coração disparou._

_Sasuke distraído se assustou quando ouviu uma voz._

_-Sasuke-kun? O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? – perguntou a voz calma e doce de Sakura_

_O garoto se virou, e encarou Sakura nos olhos, e então disse:_

_-Estava pensando, e você?_

_-Vim lhe procurar, Chouji vai fazer um churrasco e está chamando a todos._

_Sakura achou estranho, o garoto não lhe respondeu, apenas virou a cabeça para a lua, respirou fundo e disse:_

_-Sakura, você gostaria de se casar comigo?_

_A garota sentiu seu pulmão falhar, seu coração inchar, e uma grande felicidade tomar conta de seu corpo, ainda um pouco assustada pelo pedido repentino, a garota respondeu um pouco trêmula:_

_-Claro Sasuke-kun, pensei que nunca iria fazer este pedido_

_-Nem eu – disse Sorrindo_

_Nisso a garota se atirou nele, e o beijou profundamente._

**-Fim do Flashback-**

Sasuke viajava quando ouviu a mesma voz doce e calma que no seu pensamento.

-Está acordado Sasuke-kun? – disse Sakura, já na porta de sua casa esperando Sasuke.

-Oh, estava apenas pensando

-Bem, melhor entrar para almoçar, hoje nosso filho nem vem almoçar, e quem sabe tu pode levar o almoço dele.

-Ah tudo bem, e a Karen?

-Ela foi em uma missão, não muito perigosa, alias ela é apenas uma genin.

-Ah tudo bem, Itachi já apareceu por aqui hoje?

-Deve estar chegando no distrito a qualquer hora.

-Precisava entregar uma coisa a ele, bem vamos almoçar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto assinava vários papeis na sua sala, quando a antiga Hokage e seu antigo mestre Jiraya abriram a porta, adentrando no escritório.

-Oh, que honra que lhes trás a meu escritório num dia como esses? – perguntou Naruto bem formalmente

-Ah, apenas resolvemos passar por aqui para ver como andam as coisas – disse Jiraya – e quem sabe lhe convidar para irmos ao bar mais tarde

-Bar? Eu não tenho tempo Ero-Sannin, estou muito ocupado ultimamente

-Deixe disto Naruto – disse Tsunade calmamente para o Hokage – sabemos que agora com a aliança com a vila da nuvem, você tem o triplo de papeis a assinar, mas todo Hokage merece uma folga não é?

-E lhe levaremos a força

-Ah tudo bem, vocês venceram, passem no fim da tarde aqui

-Tudo ok então

Ambos foram embora, e deixaram um Naruto sorridente na sala.

-Esses dois ainda me deixarão louco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi andava um pouco apressado para sua casa no distrito Uchiha, estava morto de fome.

Já chegando a entrada do distrito, Itachi avistou Sasuke. O irmão mais novo acenou e caminho até o irmão mais velho, lhe estendendo um pergaminho e lhe falando:

-Olá nii-chan, Naruto me mandou entregar isto a você, bem, Shiori está louca pois você se atrasou novamente, está andando muito com Kakashi-Sensei

-Bem, não posso fazer nada – disse Itachi calmamente – estou muito ocupado ultimamente na Anbu

-Melhor correr então, bem, boa sorte e até outra hora

-Até

Itachi estendeu o pergaminho e leu.

_Itachi,_

_Alguns problemas vieram a acontecer no norte do país, muitas mortes estão acontecendo em um vilarejo chamado Ikaruku, várias pessoas vem reclamando de ataques de outras vilas na região, por favor, investigue para mim._

_Abraço Naruto._

Itachi sorriu enrolou o pergaminho, caminhando para sua casa, e pensando em sua volta a Konoha

**-FlashBack-**

_Itachi corria desesperadamente, faltavam alguns metros para adentrar em Konoha, e todos os membros da Akatsuki o perseguiam por traição._

_Adentrando Konoha com um super pulo sobre as muralhas, Itachi foi barrado por alguns membros Da Anbu._

_-O que queres aqui traidor?_

_-Preciso falar com a Hokage, é urgente_

_-Hahaha, e eu quero falar com o chefe da sua organização, é Urgente. – o Anbu o esculachou_

_-Deixe disto Keiji – disse Tsunade – o Libere precisamos conversar._

_Keiji assustado saiu da frente de Itachi, e este seguiu Tsunade até seu escritório._

_-E Então, descobriu algo muito importante?_

_-Claro, já capturaram todos os bjyuu, falta apenas a Kyuubi, e logo eles atacaram a vila para pegar-lo._

_-Bem, isto é um pouco difícil, você entrará na Anbu, na seção de estratégia com Shikamaru, e o ajudará a montar uma estratégia boa contra eles, e depois lhe pagarei pelo ótimo serviço prestado a vila, e depois contarei eu mesma toda a verdade para Sasuke._

_-Tudo bem, mas teremos que trabalhar rapidamente, lhe recomendo logo a invocar a vila da Areia, e se quiser, posso rapidamente mandar uma mensagem a vila da nuvem._

_-Obrigado, toda ajuda será bem vinda, agora recomendo a cuidar deste braço_

_Itachi não percebeu, mas seu braço estava todo encoberto de sangue, e um grande corte profundo nele._

_-Ah, acho difícil eu chegar no hospital de boa não acha?_

_-Er, esqueci, deixa que eu cuide dele._

**-Fim do Flashback-**

-ITACHI!!! – gritou uma mulher muito nervosa

Quando Itachi percebeu, já estava em frente a sua casa, e uma mulher morena e muito bonita estava a porta esperando-o.

-SE ATRASOU DENOVO SEU IRRESPONSAVEL.

-Não tenho culpa, me seguraram lá e...

-NÃO INTERESSA, VOCÊ DEVIA PELO MENOS TER UM PINGO DE SENSIBILIDADE E CHEGAR CEDO PARA O ALMOÇO

-Mas

-NEM MAS NEM MENOS, SEU IRRESPONSÁVEL

A Mulher tirou uma frigideira do nada, e começou a correr atrás de Itachi.

-VOLTE AQUI

Itachi Corria a toda velocidade para escapar da esposa. A Mulher tentava alcança-lo com a frigideira pronta.

De repente Itachi parou muito rapidamente e se virou, a mulher não conseguiu parar e acabou com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Itachi, ele por sua vez a prendeu com os braços, e então disse:

-Calma

-CALMA NA... – e então Itachi a calou com um beijo.

Ficaram se beijando por alguns instantes, e logo depois a mulher não parecia mais nervosa

-Seu maldito, sempre com isso, vamos logo senão o almoço vai esfriar.

Disse A mulher puxando Itachi pelo braço.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Time 4 estava na sala esperando por seu(a) sensei, não demorou muito e uma mulher entrou.

-Olá, eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, a sensei do time 4.

Hinata havia crescido com o tempo, com seus cabelos longos (shippuden), usava uma roupa totalmente branca, e um colete de jounin.

-Quero que se apresentem, isto é normal, todos senseis o farão, falem nome, hobies, objetivos e o que gostam e não gostam, você primeiro – Apontou para Sinoko

-Uchiha Sinoko, meu hobie é treinar Ninjutsu, meu objetivo é superar meu pai, não vejo algo que goste e não goste. – Disse Frio

-_Que garoto frio –_ Pensou a sensei – Bem, o próximo – disse apontando para Jirano

-Sarutobi Jirano, meu hobie ajudar meu pai a caçar, meu objetivo é levar uma vida normal e boa, gosto do restaurante dos Akimichi, e não gosto quando minha mãe me proíbe de ir lá (ta parecendo o chouji o.o)

-_Hum, alguém normal no time – _Hinata apontou para a garota e disse – sua vez

-Hyuuga Minako, meu hobie é ir ao lago toda noite, meu objetivo é me tornar uma grande Hyuuga como você Hinata-sama, eu gosto da noite, não gosto do macarrão da minha mãe

-Hum, você eu já conhecia Minako-chan – disse Hinata se referindo ao parentesco (prima de 2ª grau? Ou tia? Hauauau interpretem como quiser) – agora que conheço a vocês, iremos fazer um pequeno teste.

-Teste? – perguntou Jirano um pouco preocupado

-Nada de mais, apenas um teste escrito

-Bem, então vamos – disse Sinoko friamente, se sentando em uma das carteiras (acho que esqueci de mencionar que eles estão na sala, ou isso está óbvio?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os ninjas do time 5 esperavam ansiosamente o(a) seu(ua) sensei, os três estavam sentados nas carteiras a frente.

Então o sensei entrou, e com um aceno cumprimentou a todos.

-Yo, eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, sensei do time 5.

-Yo – disseram os três se levantando

-Bem, antes de mais nada, quero que se apresentem, digam o Nome, e de que gostam ou não, e seus objetivos (se eu botasse o negocio do hobie ia ficar muito repetitivo)

-Por que não começa você sensei? – perguntou Hinta

-Tudo bem, eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, meu objetivo já foi concluído que era virar líder do clã Inuzuka, eu gosto dos cães em geral – Akamaru até agora escondido latiu – e não gosto de gatos (ficou meio estranho mas deixa para lá) é a sua vez agora – disse apontando para a garota

-Sou Uzumaki Hinta, meu objetivo é me tornar uma bela kunoiche como minha mãe, eu gosto de ramen, não gosto do meu irmão

-Próximo – disse Kiba sorrindo, muito atento as respostas

-Sou Akimichi Teiji, meu objetivo é me tornar o grande chefe de cozinha do restaurante do meu clã nos 5 paises ninjas (o.o, virar chefe de cozinha ou chefe que acaba com a cozinha?), gosto de comer, não gosto de ficar sem comer.

-Hehehe, próximo – disse Kiba relembrando Chouji

A garota mais queta, então começou a falar.

-Sou Hatake Minra, não tenho objetivos, não consigo achar coisas que gosto ou deixo de gostar, apenas vivo dia pós dia

-_Garota estranha, tinha que ser filha do Kakashi hehehe –_ Kiba riu, e então disse:

-Bem, foi me passado a instrução de lhes dar um pequeno teste, não acho justo isso com vocês, mas sou obrigado mesmo assim, então iremos usar um teste de armas ninjas, por favor me sigam

Kiba se dirigiu a saída da sala, logo todos estavam a caminho de algum lugar para treinar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o time 6, não era diferente, todos esperavam ansiosamente para a revelação do sensei.

Shiro dormia na mesa, Kito encarava a porta ansioso, Hiro olhava indiferente para a lousa, onde alguém esquecera de apagar as instruções para um movimento de taijutsu.

Logo Temari entrou na sala, e disse logo.

-Olá a todos – e então, Shiro que estava dormindo (ou fingindo dormir hauhaa) levantou em apenas um pulo da cadeira, e encarou a mãe

-MÃE? – fez uma cara surpresa

-Sim Sim, sou a sensei do time 6, bem como não conheço apenas vocês 2, quero que se apresentem – disse falando para Kito e Hiro.

-Hai hai – disse Kito se apressando para ser o primeiro – Sou Inuzuka Kito, eu gosto dos cachorros de meu clã, não gosto de gatos (tal pai tal filho, filho de peixe peixe é hauahahua), meu objetivo central é montar um canil.

-Boa garoto, quando montar um me chame – disse Temari sorrindo, e se escorando no Filho, que fez uma cara emburrada

-Maldição viu – disse o garoto, mas quando viu a cara da mãe o olhando torto, se contraiu, e pensou – _mas que saco, maldito Hokage, mandou logo minha mãe para ser minha sensei, não vou poder dormir durante os treinamentos, que saco._

-Bem, agora você – disse para Hiro

-Eu sou Rock Hiro, eu gosto muito da grandiosa Arte do Taijutsu, odeio aqueles que se acham gênios e subestimam os outros, meu objetivo é superar todos os gênios que aparecerem (de quem será que ele tirou isso?)

-Te apoio, iremos vencer os gênios, esta é a promessa para esse time, e quero que sejam os melhores. – ela sorriu para o trio, Kito e Hiro se animaram, já Shiro fez uma cara indiferente. – e começaremos com um teste de habilidades, por favor me sigam

Kito e Hiro seguiram a sensei empolgados, já Shiro demorou um pouco a faze-lo, e saiu porta a fora resmungando

-Que saco, que maldição, maldito Hokage

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no escritório do Hokage.

Naruto assinava vários papéis, quando de repente, sua orelha esquerda começou a arder, e ele começou a bater a mão de dor na mesa.

-Caramba, deve ter alguém me amaldiçoando eternamente – disse Naruto Rindo e voltando a assinar a grandiosa montanha de papéis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Time 8, talvez o mais estranho e poderoso dos 5 times, esperava indiferente a entrada de seu sensei na sala.

Nigel possuía os olhos fechados, aguardando, Uzumaki Akaru assumiu uma postura séria, e começou a encarar a porta como se fosse o pior pesadelo, afinal, caíra com 2 gênios no time. Já Kira, encarava os dois garotos a sério, como se eles é que fossem um desafio.

Logo a porta se abriu, e nela se revelou um Ninja de 18 anos.

-Olá, eu sou Yamaru – disse levantando a mão em cumprimento

O Sensei, filho de Yamato, era exatamente igual ao pai, porém usava apenas uma bandana na testa (e não aquela coisa lá tradicional do segundo hokage o.o), o colete Jounin por cima de uma roupa preta (estilo Shikamaru no shippuden), encarou o grupo feliz, mas depois ficou sério com os olhares que recebeu.

-Bem, que recepção calorosa, se é assim, apresentem-se, e logo iremos para nosso teste. Primeiro você – disse apontando para Nigel.

-Hyuuga Nigel, meus objetivos não lhe interessam, meus gostos também não

Yamato olhou surpreso pela objetividade das palavras de Nigel

-Tudo bem, próximo – apontou para Akaru

-Uzumaki Akaru, meu sonho é ser um Hokage, gosto de Ramen, e não gosto de esperar ele ficar pronto.

-_Pelo menos um é um pouco alegre, mas com esses outros dois no time qualquer um ficaria doido – _Pensou o Sensei, e logo apontou para a garota – Sua vez Kira-chan

A garota não surpresa pelo sensei saber seu nome, apenas respondeu em um tom frio

-Winara Kira, meu sonho é montar uma grande rede de correspondência (cartas), eu gosto talvez de várias coisas, e não haja coisas que odeie ou não goste oficialmente.

O sensei encarou a todos, sério, e então tomou a palavra.

-Como devem saber, iremos fazer um teste, e o meu teste não costuma ser fácil

-... – os três ficaram em silêncio

-Mas como vocês estão com excesso de confiança, apelas lhes darei um teste por escrito.

O Sensei tirou três folhas do bolso, e então entregou a cada 1.

-Podem começar – disse ele entregando as canetas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Time 7, parecia o mais calmo de todos, ninguém estava ansioso, talvez apenas Ayame um pouco.

Ayame, sentada em uma das carteiras, batia os dedos na mesa, olhando para a porta indiferente, Yown estava sentado em cima da mesa do sensei, e revezava o olhar entre, Ayame, Neo, e a porta. Já Neo, estava com uma cara indiferente, e estava um pouco impaciente pela demora de Seu sensei.

Mais meia hora se foi, e nada.

Ayame Levantou, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, agora todos estavam tensos e ansiosos.

Por que o sensei demoraria?

Então, em resposta disto, o sensei adentrou na sala.

Seu Nome era Kataru, era filho de Kakashi, parecido com o pai, usava a tradicional máscara, os cabelos iguais, o colete de jounin, tudo idêntico, possuía 18 anos, e Yown poderia jurar que era Kakashi.

-Bem, desculpe, encontrei uma jovem com um monte de sacolas de compra...

Ele olhou a cara de indiferença dos três ninjas, e então começou a falar – bem, vejo que a primeira impressão que tenho de vocês, é que, não fui com a cara de vocês, e nem vocês com a minha.

Os três continuaram indiferentes.

-Bem, para amenizar a situação, vocês poderiam se apresentar, que tal você começar Yown? – disse o Sensei se referindo ao garoto Uchiha – Nos conte seu nome, hábitos, gostos, objetivos.

O Garoto encarou o sensei, e então disse:

-Meu Nome é Uchiha Yown, meu hábito é treinamentos diários muito pesados, eu gosto de me envolver com o elemento de raio, e meus objetivos são desconhecidos para mim. – disse o garoto com o tom diferente que usava para falar com Ayame, um tom mais sério e objetivo.

-Como anda seu pai? – perguntou o sensei complementando

-Tudo ótimo.

-Tudo bem, o próximo – disse apontando para Neo

-Aburame Neo, meu hábito é achar novos insetos para meu enxame (vai lá construtor de enxame hehe), meus gostos são um tanto que inúteis, e meu objetivo é ser uma pessoa importante para meu clã, e se possível faze-lo ser mais reconhecido.

-Quanta Objetividade, sua vez Ayame-San, alguém lhe disse que tem a cara de sua mãe? – disse o sensei no tom um pouco divertido e "safado"

-Hehehe, não deixe meu pai ouvindo você falar nisto, bem, Sou Nara Ayame, meu hábito é comer dormir, treinar, dormir, comer , treinar, encher a paciência do Yown-kun, eu gosto dos espetos de carne do Restaurante dos Akimichi, e não gosto muito dos Hyuugas metidos, meu Objetivo é secreto, não pretendo contar a vocês – disse olhando para Yown mais profundamente, e voltando a encarar o sensei – E você não deveria usar esta mascará

-Alguém já lhe disse que é muito mandona? Bem bem, vamos fazer um pequeno teste de sobrevivência, irá começar quando chegarmos ao local, lá eu explico, me sigam.

Seguiram o Sensei, até o campo de treinamento com três troncos de madeira (aquele que o time do Kakashi usou para os sinos)

-Bem, eu tenho esta Shuriken aqui – disse abrindo a mão, mostrando uma Shuriken de papel – ela é muito especial para mim, e é a garantia que passaram no teste, terão que pegar-la de mim até o amanhecer, se não conseguirem, eu irei mandar-los para a academia novamente.

Os três se encararam, deram alguns passos para trás, se olharam profundamente, parecia um time com 20 anos de entrosamento. O sensei os olhou, e disse, mesmo não sendo preciso:

-Terão que vir com intenções assassinas, senão irão falhar.

Os três ficaram calados, e então o sensei disse:

-No três iremos começar, Um, Dois, Três

Os três ninjas sumiram.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo pessoal, este foi apenas o primeiro capitulo (apenas? Podem me matar foi um enrrolation do caramba huahuahua) mas bem, foi preciso, aqui é mais a apresentação dos personagens, e a introdução para a história.

Iremos agora a uma luta bem boa, vocês verão a força do time, mas não totalmente.

Se vocês já se identificaram com os outros personagens, e times, sinto informa-lhes que a partir de agora a história é mais focada neste quarteto, mas claro que irão aparecer.

Não percam o próximo capitulo, vai ser muito bom, fight totalmente.

E se quiserem saber os casais da fic, eu posso ver depois, preciso acertar.

Não esqueçam de comentar, façam um escritor tonto feliz, nem que comente para xingar, criticar, me mandar para o inferno, mandar para a p--- que p----, mas comentem

Até o próximo capitulo: Kataru vs Sharingan

Abraços \o

**Uchiha****Yown**


	2. Kataru vs Sharingan

**Dawn of New Sun**

**Capitulo 2 Kataru vs Sharingan**

No ultimo capitulo

_Os três se encararam, deram alguns passos para trás, se olharam profundamente, parecia um time com 20 anos de entrosamento. O sensei os olhou, e disse, mesmo não sendo preciso:_

_-Terão que vir com intenções assassinas, senão irão falhar._

_Os três ficaram calados, e então o sensei disse:_

_-No três iremos começar, Um, Dois, Três_

_Os três ninjas sumiram_

Kataru observou os três genins sumirem, fechou os olhos calmamente, e então, respirando começou.

-_Ayame está em cima da árvore ao sul – _Pensou o sensei – _Neo está atrás dos arbustos ao leste – _O sensei começou a olhar a todos os lados calmamente, procurando o terceiro aluno. –_ mas não vejo Yown_

O sensei começou a ficar preocupado, aonde se metera Yown?

Kataru se distraiu tanto procurando o terceiro aluno que não percebeu alguém se aproximando ao sul, Ayame vinha correndo com seu leque a mão.

O sensei virou, a tempo de se proteger de uma rajada de ventos, que o arrastou vários metros pelo chão, o sensei buscou atacar várias kunais, obrigando a garota a correr para o lado para desviar, aproveitando este momento Kataru correu e deu um chute na garota, o chute foi forte, e a fez voar direto para algumas arvores e arbustos. Ela não apareceu mais.

-_Se Escondeu de novo, mas que droga, aonde se meteu aquele garoto? _– disse Kataru, agora com um olho em Neo e o outro procurando Yown.

Neo esperava o momento certo para atacar, fora tudo combinado pelos olhares, Ayame testava a força do sensei, e então esperavam o momento certo.

-_Isto está mais difícil do que pensei, se eu não encontrar o garoto ele pode me pegar de surpresa. _– Então o sensei fez uma cara apavorada, e com grande desespero pensou – _droga, por isto não o achei, está em baixo._

O sensei pulou, e caindo deu um belo chute no chão, que abriu uma cratera enorme.

Tudo tremeu, um grande vento do impacto do pé de Kataru se espalhou vários raios de distância, Ayame botou a mão aos olhos para se proteger, Neo Sorriu, esta era a hora.O garoto saiu correndo rapidamente em direção ao sensei, se aproximando até rápido de mais.

-_O que? _– pensou Kataru vendo Neo se aproximar rapidamente – _Droga foi tudo uma distração._

Neo se aproximou e atacou diretamente com uma kunai, obrigando o sensei a se levantar e dar um mortal para trás, fazendo Neo acertar o Ar e recuar um passo para trás.

Kataru olhou sério para o garoto, não podia ver seu rosto direito, mas podia jurar que estava sorrindo.

-_Droga, por que está sorrindo?_ – O sensei não achou motivos para o riso no momento, apenas continuou encarando o aluno a sua frente – _maldito Aburame, aonde adquiriu tanta paciência e calma assim?_

O Garoto atacou, pegando Kataru de surpresa com seus pensamentos, o sensei deu um passo para trás, e começou a desviar dos golpes rápidos de Neo.

-_Por que este garoto não usou seus insetos ainda?_

O sensei desviava dos golpes rápidos, quando sentiu algo lhe atingir nas costas.

Era Yown, como não o percebera?

-_Droga, mas que malditos esses garotos._

Yown o acertara um chute nas costas, e agora se preparava para lhe golpear rapidamente.

Kataru em situação difícil começou a desviar intensamente dos golpes, pensando em um jeito de afastar ambos os garotos.

-_Mas que droga, estes garotos são fortes, me lembra eu mesmo quando tinha a idade deles, quando aceitei ser sensei, não pensei que seria algo tão sério._

Kataru voltou com sua mente a luta, e se irritando por estar em desvantagem, começou a desviar mais rapidamente, e agora a contra-atacar.

Mas mesmo assim Neo e Yown ainda atacavam feroz e velozmente Kataru, que nada podia fazer.

-_Eu já sei, isto basta. _– O Sensei pulou, fez alguns selos muito rapidamente, mirou ao chão e gritou: - Primeira lição: Ninjutsu! **KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU**

Várias bolas de fogo começaram a cair na arena em uma velocidade esplendida, obrigando Yown e Neo a dar vários mortais para trás, para afastar do golpe.

Após terminar o golpe, a arena estava toda com crateras dos tamanhos diferentes de bola de fogo de Kataru, e aproveitando a caída de Kataru, Yown gritou:

-SUA VEZ AYAME

Ayame saiu de trás das árvores onde se escondia, e balançando seu leque criou uma grande rajada de vento, pegando Kataru sem defesa, que foi arrastado com o vento até cair em um lago.

-Lição completa – disse Ayame sorrindo

Ao cair Kataru concentrou seu chakra no pé, e ficou de pé na água, observando agora os seus três alunos.

-_Argh, esses três são fortes, a partir de agora tenho que lutar a sério_

Fez alguns selos muito rapidamente.

Yown se apavorou, não esperava que o sensei fosse usar isto tão cedo.

-FlashBack-

_-Yown – disse Itachi, ambos treinavam em uma clareira, o garoto tinha seus 10 anos. – quero que aprenda uma lição muito séria hoje._

_-Sim?_

_-Bem, lhe ensinei a lutar contra os poderes de todos os clãs de Konoha, mas esqueci de lhe ensinar uma coisa._

_-Que coisa?_

_-A alguns anos atrás, Hatake Kakashi, criou um golpe, onde a pessoa concentra o chakra em todas as partes do corpo, e o trava lá, a pessoa fica forte e rápida, porém um pouco debilitada para usar um jutsu._

_-Por que me fala isto? Nunca vou lutar contra Kakashi_

_-Eu sei, mas ele tem filhos, e é capaz de você os enfrenta-los_

_-E como eu venço este golpe?_

_-Vamos, você sabe esta resposta._

_O garoto fechou os olhos, pensou, e depois disse:_

_-Claro, entendi._

_Yown fechou os olhos, e esperou seu pai continuar com o treinamento._

-Fim do Flashback-

Kataru, começou a concentrar o chakra em todas as partes do corpo, uma aura surgiu em sua volta, a água começou a tremer, alguns segundos depois o chakra voltou ao seu corpo e um barulho como um "track" foi ouvido, Kataru estalou o pescoço e olhou para os alunos.

-É melhor se prepararem, vou lutar um pouco a sério. – disse agora estalando os dedos da mão.

-O que é isto? – disse Ayame analizando não vendo nada de mais, a não ser a aura alguns momentos antes.

-É uma habilidade, de travar o chakra nas partes do corpo – disse Yown, analizando o Sensei – se preparem, ele virá 5x mais rápido e forte do que antes.

Os três se postaram em modo de luta, e o sensei sorriu.

-Segunda Lição: Taijutsu!

E começou a correr a toda velocidade para o grupo.

A velocidade era espantosa, Kataru não corria, e sim deslizava, correu a toda velocidade para cima de Ayame, que usou seu leque para defender um golpe certeiro do sensei, o leque tremeu e fez um barulho oco, a garota revidou com um soco, mas o sensei era muito mais rápido e se afastou, e deslizou para cima de Neo, este foi obrigado a usar seus insetos, e fez um escudo com a mão, usando-os.

O sensei deu um chute forte nos insetos, um barulho de bloqueio foi ouvido, e Neo, furioso começou a contra-atacar. Kataru sorria, desviava facilmente dos golpes, como se fosse automático.

-Droga, isto aumenta o reflexo dele também? – falou Neo no meio de um de seus ataques

-Sim – disse Kataru

Agora o Sensei deu alguns mortais para trás, e correu em direção a Yown, pronto para um golpe direto.

O garoto já pronto, apenas deixou o corpo de lado, fazendo o sensei passar reto e destruir várias árvores atrás de Yown.

O sensei saiu de lá, e encarou o garoto

-Muito esperto, mas ainda não pode comigo – disse um pouco incerto.

Kataru saiu correndo a toda velocidade para cima de Yown, e este fez um selo rápido com as mãos.

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu – outros 2 Yown's surgiram, e Kataru que tentava atacar o garoto, agora desviava dos bushins de Yown.

-Isto não basta Uchiha. – disse Kataru dando chutes certeiros nos bushins, fazendo-os virar fumaça.

-_Droga, não quero usar aquilo ainda _– pensou Yown

Kataru se preparava para atacar Yown quando uma rajada de vento surgiu em sua frente, o obrigando a correr para trás para fugir, e dar a volta e atacar a garota de surpresa.

-_Droga _– A garota Pulou, fazendo seu sensei dar um grande soco no leque, que a garota teve que abandonar, fazendo-o Voar longe.

-_Agora ela está indefesa _– pensou Kataru, sorrindo para si mesmo, vendo Ayame cair com sutileza no chão.

-Maldito, me paga por isso. – fez alguns selos rápido, e falou : - **FUUTON: KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU **(eu sei que este golpe é do leque, mas a discrição a seguir explica tudo) – a garota começou a assoprar, e uma grande ventania apareceu, fazendo Kataru fechar as mãos em um X, para se defender do golpe.

A ventania cessou, a podia-se ver que grandes partes da roupa do sensei estavam cortadas.

-Boa garota, mas não é o suficiente.

O sensei sorriu e correu até Ayame, mas foi a vez da garota sorrir

Na rapidez de seu ataque, Kataru esqueceu de verificar as armadilhas em campo, e acabou por passar em uma linha, tropeçando.

Logo que tropeçou na linha, várias Kunais saíram de dentro das árvores, em direção ao sensei caindo.

-Terceira lição: Genjutsu!

E então rapidamente, o sorriso de Ayame se apagou, o seu sensei rodopiou o corpo e sumiu em uma ventania de folhas, as kunais atingiram umas as outras, e Kataru apareceu em cima de Ayame, ele fez alguns selos, e pousou no chão, logo Ayame estava em um genjutsu.

-_O que é isto? – _a gora via uma roda de fogo em sua volta, não havia escapatória_ – só pode ser genjutsu, preciso acabar com isto antes que ele me locauteie_

-KAI! – disse a garota, quebrando o genjutsu, porém quando abriu os olhos, uma mão acertou seu estomago, o soco foi tão forte que a fez desmaiar e voar por entre as árvores.

-_Espero que não tenha a machucado seriamente, mas agora são apenas dois. _– pensou o sensei preocupado – _Não tenho tanto chakra, e este golpe precisa de renovação em certos intervalos._

Yown sorriu, percebendo a falha do golpe, correu e atacou Kataru.

O sensei apenas interrompeu a renovação e pulou para trás, fazendo Yown acertar o chão com um soco, este se rachou em uma cratera.

-_Droga, ele já descobriu, preciso renovar rapidamente e acabar com o Aburame._

O sensei renovou seu golpe, e então passou correndo rapidamente por Yown e atacou Neo rapidamente.

Agora Kataru testava seriamente o taijutsu de Neo, o obrigando a desviar e usar seus insetos para a defesa.

Depois de vários momentos de taijutsu, o garoto se afastou do sensei, tacando uma kunai, que foi facilmente desviada pelo Jounin.

O garoto sorriu, e falou:

-**Kikaichuu Mushikame no Jutsu (Onda de insetos)**

Vários insetos surgiram atrás de Kataru, e fizeram uma grande onda, que avançou contra o sensei.

Kataru olhou espantado para a situação, e momentos depois ficou preso dentro da onda de insetos, que o prendeu como um casulo.

-Boa Neo – disse Yown

Porém, a onda começou a se mover para os lados, e logo os insetos se espalharam.

Kataru havia por dentro, começado a dar vários socos e chutes, fazendo a onda se dispersar.

-Este golpe é como se fosse uma onda de água Neo – disse Kataru – mas eu disse, se quiserem me derrotar terão que vir com intenções assassinas.

Kataru correu a todo vapor a Neo, que estava perplexo pelo sensei ter acabado facilmente com seu Jutsu.

E como fez com Ayame, Kataru deu um poderoso soco no estomago de Neo, que voou até as árvores, possivelmente desacordado,

-_Agora é eu e Yown,veremos do que ele é capaz._

Kataru correu a toda velocidade para cima de Yown, o atacando ferozmente.

Yown tinha dificuldades para se desviar, e tentava contra-atacar inutilmente, seu sensei estava muito rápido e forte.

Yown deu um forte chute que foi defendido por Kataru, o garoto deu alguns mortais para trás, seus sensei também.

-Seus movimentos estão óbvios, teremos que repetir a primeira lição: Ninjutsu!

Yown começou a fazer selos, Kataru parou em frente ao lago e começou a fazer selos 3x vezes mais rápido que Yown.

Então Yown gritou:

-**KATON: GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU** – uma grande bola de fogo foi em direção a Kataru, que sorriu, e fazendo o selo do pássaro gritou também:

-**SUITON: SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU** – um grande dragão de água surgiu a partir do lago, e enfrentou de frente a bola de fogo de Yown.

Não restava duvidas, o Suiton era muito mais forte que o Katon do garoto, mesmo sendo atingido pelo fogo, o dragão ainda avançou para cima do garoto, que deu um soco nele, desmanchando-o

-É como você mesmo disse, este golpe é como água – disse o garoto sorrindo

-Hehehe, uma boa luta até agora, mas ainda não acabou.

Kataru partiu para cima de Yown, e começou a ataca-lo novamente, Yown já estava cansado da mesma coisa repetitiva (vocês também hehehe)

Jogando o peso do corpo para o lado, Yown fugiu da seqüência de golpes e começou a pular para trás, se afastando e muito de Kataru.

-_Droga, Ayame e Neo não deram sinal de estarem conscientes, terei que acabar com tudo Sozinho._

Yown fechou os olhos, se concentrou, Kataru se aproximou, renovou seu golpe rapidamente, e observou o garoto com os olhos fechados a sua frente.

-Flashback-

-Yown – murmurou Itachi ofegante – estamos treinando a dezesseis horas seguidas, não quer descançar?

_-Não, quero continuar, quero ativar minha kekkei genkai._

_-Tudo bem, saiba que não será tão fácil_

_Itachi avançou contra Yown e logo os dois começaram a se socar e chutar muito rapidamente, Itachi mesmo cansado mantinha uma velocidade muito superior a Yown, já o garoto se esforçava muito para defender e desviar dos golpes do pai._

_Yown tentava golpear Itachi, mas não conseguia, a diferença do poder era muito grande._

_-Yown não exagere – disse Itachi parando de golpear para chamar a atenção do filho._

_-Continuaremos... por favor – disse Yown super ofegante_

_Yown quase se arrastou andando até Itachi, este apenas ficou observando o garoto._

_-Pare Yown, já podemos parar._

_-N..não_

_O garoto socou o braço de Itachi, e então desabou, o pai rápido segurou Yown._

_-Eu avisei – disse deitando o garoto em seus braços – vamos para casa, eu lhe levo._

_-Eu... eu consegui? – Yown perguntou, quase fexando os olhos, e neles estavam presente, O Sharingan._

_-Sim, e logo no nível três._

_Yown sorriu e desmaiou._

-Fim do Flashback-

-_O que será que está planejando?_

Yown abriu os olhos, Kataru o encarou mais seriamente. E então seus olhos ficaram surpresos.

No olho de Yown, ambos os olhos, estava com o Sharingan!

-_O que? Sharingan? Neste nível ainda? –_ Pensou o sensei, observando as três pequenas esferas em ambos sharingan's do garoto. – _Agora que a luta real vai começar._

Yown observou atentamente o sensei com seu Sharingan, e Kataru sorriu.

-Não sabia que já tinha aprendido o Sharingan tão cedo.

-É, muito útil.

-Mas não irá ganhar esta batalha.

-É eu sei... – disse o garoto correndo rapidamente para cima da Kataru, que também correu.

Logo ambos trocavam várias seqüências de chutes e socos muito rapidamente.

A luta estava equilibrada, Kataru era Rápido, e Yown possuía o Sharingan, podia desviar facilmente dos golpes do sensei, e o sensei podia desviar dos golpes graças a velocidade.

Alguns golpes escapavam, e acabavam atingindo o chão, ou as árvores atrás, destruindo-as complemente, o chão parecia ter sido bombardeado.

Depois de vários minutos trocando chutes e socos, ambos acertaram-se, fazendo a força dos golpes os jogar para trás.

Voaram em direção opostas, e ambos deslizaram com as mãos no chão, cansados e ofegantes.

Alguns minutos de descanso para Yown, que ficou observando seu sensei renovar sua habilidade.

Logo já continuavam a se golpear, como se a vida de ambos depende-se disto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame acordou, estava com uma grande dor na região da barriga, e ouvia barulhos imensos de uma luta que estava acontecendo.

Olhou ao redor, e viu que tinha sido arremessada entre as arvores, e estava escorada em uma.

Olhou mais atentamente, a alguns metros, Neo já estava acordado e olhando por entre as árvores, em direção a clareira.

Se levantou e foi em direção ao garoto.

-Neo, o que?

-Silêncio, venha ver – disse o Garoto sem olhar para a garota, parecia com uma cara um pouco apavorada.

Ayame ficou ao lado do garoto, e se espantou também com o que via.

Ambos, Yown e Kataru, lutavam muito rápido e ferozmente. E isto apavorava. Até onde iam os poderes de Yown?

-Precisamos Ajuda-lo – disse Neo

-Eu tenho um plano – disse Ayame, analisando os dois parando, Kataru de costas, e Yown de frente para eles, com o Sharingan nos olhos.

Então começou a contar o plano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yown, parou, olhou atentamente Kataru, e olhou atrás do mesmo, sem levantar suspeitas.

Viu Ayame, que piscou para o garoto, e Neo, estavam planejando alguma coisa.

O garoto sorriu, Kataru ofegou, e então disse:

-Lembrem-se, Temos até o amanhecer.

-Claro Claro – disse Yown agora olhando sol, estava quase escurecendo. – _Melhor se apressar Ayame._

O Sensei não pareceu perceber a presença dos dois ninjas a sua costa, e correu para atacar Yown.

O garoto ficou em sua posição, esperando o sensei o atacar.

Logo começaram mais uma seqüência de golpes.

Yown já se cansando deu um chute rápido que acertou em cheio Kataru, que voou alguns metros para trás, Yown pulou para trás. E encarou o sensei.

-_Esta é a hora..._

-FlashBack-

_-Yown – disse a mãe do garoto, Shiori – eu queria ensinar algumas heranças de minha família, Jutsus de raio._

_-Oh, claro mãe_

_-Mas, tem que me prometer, só irá usar em ultima ocasião, estes jutsus gastam muito chakra e são poderosos._

_-Tudo bem._

_-E outra, estes golpes, conseguem quebrar qualquer barreira de chakra, por tanto você terá que prestar muita atenção, são muito complexos._

_O garoto analisou a mãe fazendo alguns selos, logo vários raios surgiram em sua mão._

_-**Raiton: Raijingu Sandaa no Jutsu**_

_Ela começou a atacar as árvores, destruindo-as e deixando algumas com uma marca de queimado._

-Fim do Flashback-

O garoto fez vários selos rapidamente, e então suas mãos começaram a se encher de raios, que percorriam seus braços.

Kataru observou o garoto no seu jutsu.

-_Aprendendo com a mãe também ein? Este garoto tem muito o que aprender com os pais._

-**Raiton: Raijingu Sandaa no Jutsu (Trovão Violento)**

Então, Yown começou a atacar várias bolas de raio em Kataru, muito rapidamente.

Kataru desviou das primeiras, e observou o chão se explodindo, viu que não poderia deixar nenhuma das bolas o acertar.

Ele desviava com dificuldade, e seu golpe estava quase ao fim (o do Kataru).

O golpe de Kataru cessou, sua velocidade caiu, sua força também, agachou no chão, com a última bola de raio caindo exatamente a sua frente, olhou para o garoto e murmurou:

-Belo jutsu Yown, me pegou de surpresa – disse o Sensei – _Agora estou sem cartas na manga._

Agora a observação atenciosa de Kataru tinha voltado, e então observou horrivelmente a suas costas.

-_Droga, não os percebi antes por causa da luta, eles vão atacar agora._

E Não deu outra, Vários insetos saíram voando do meio das arvores, formando uma grandiosa flecha de insetos, que iam diretamente em direção ao sensei.

Este, se levantou, pegou uma Kunai, e concentrou o seu chakra nela, fazendo-a ficar com grande poder de corte.

Se posicionou, pronto para tomar o golpe de frente.

A flecha atingiu a Kunai, os insetos foram desviados, logo a flecha foi dividida, e Kataru continuou inteiro.

Atacou a kunai com chakra, em Yown. O observando-o desviar.

Neo saiu de dentro das árvores, Yown sorriu.

Kataru olhou para ambos, que estavam Sorrindo.

Então Surgiu Ayame atrás de Neo, estava em pé, e com o selo do rato feito.

-Desculpa Sensei, mas você caiu em meu Kage Mane no Jutsu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehe, parei a luta no melhor momento.

Bem, a luta está ao fim como podem observar, todos mostraram seus poderes, mas não são todos. Algo bem simples.

Gostei de escrever este cap, foi um dos mais rápidos e emocionantes que eu já fiz hehehe.

respondendo ao unico review:

**Uzumaki kagome-chan**: vlw por axar ótima, vo tentar nao abandonar a fic

relaxa que o gaara vai aparecer, nao agora, mas vai aparecer sim

e eu adoro fic com occ :

vlw por virar minha fã \o/

ah, tentarei postar os caps todas as sextas, entao nao percam \o

e deixem review por favor x.x

No próximo cápitulo: Três vezes Kataru.

Até lá \o

**Uchiha****Yown**


	3. Três vezes Kataru

**Dawn of New Sun**

**Capitulo 3 – Três vezes Kataru**

No Ultimo capitulo:

_Kataru olhou para ambos, que estavam Sorrindo._

_Então Surgiu Ayame atrás de Neo, estava em pé, e com o selo do rato feito._

_-Desculpa Sensei, mas você caiu em meu Kage Mane no Jutsu._

O trio encarou o sensei, Ayame levantou o braço, e Kataru a imitou.

-hehehe, boa estratégia Ayame – disse Neo – como você previu, ele não percebeu a sombra.

-É, eu sou muito boa nisto.

Yown parou de sorrir, e encarou profundamente Ayame com seu Sharingan.

-Finalize logo – disse, e então olhando para o sensei – antes que ele saia do Jutsu.

-Oh, Desculpe Sr. Sharingan – disse a garota sorrindo

Ayame correu em direção ao sensei, pronta para acabar com a história uma vez por todas.

O sensei a imitou, logo estavam um de frente para o outro.

Ayame buscou o seu bolso de kunais, logo o sensei a imitou, ela remexeu até conseguir fazer o sensei tirar a Shuriken de papel do bolso.

-Hora hora, uma boa estratégia, você realmente me pegou

-Obrigado, este era o objetivo certo?

-Hehehe, lutaram tão a sério, que acabaram de não perceber uma coisa.

-O que?

Ayame percebeu um movimento ao seu lado, olhou assustada, Kataru vinha correndo com uma kunai na mão pronta para golpear-la.

Sem tempo para fugir do Ataque, viu que um vulto surgiu e trombou de lado com Kataru, Era Yown.

A força da trombada jogou o sensei longe, Ayame ainda possuía o suposto Kataru preso.

O Outro Kataru levantou, e ambos sorriram.

O Kataru preso disse:

-Hehehe, agora terão dois de mim para lutar, vai ter que soltar o Jutsu Ayame-chan.

O Outro clone correu mais rápido para Ayame, Yown logo foi de encontro a este, que desviou e tentou acertar um chute em Ayame, que pega de surpresa desfez o Jutsu.

O Kataru se soltou, e partiu para cima de Ayame, Yown confuso se juntou a garota.

Logo os dois Katarus atacavam ferozmente a dupla, que tentava desviar, mas estavam muito cansados.

E então, com um golpe duplo certeiro, Kataru acertou um chute em Ayame, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Com muita dor na perna.

-Droga, isto dói – disse a garota passando a mão por sua perna.

Yown olhou desesperado para a garota e para os dois Kataru's.

Os Katarus correram em direção a Yown, que começou a desviar dos golpes rapidamente.

E logo levou um chute também, de raspão, fazendo-o agachar para tomar fôlego.

-_Aonde se meteu Neo?_

Como se esperassem que fizesse essa pergunta, Neo surgiu em meio as árvores. Apontando uma Kunai para um Terceiro Kataru.

-O que é isto? – perguntou Yown apontando para o terceiro Kataru.

-Oh, estava andando pela floresta e o encontrei, esqueça Yown, esses são falsos, este é o verdadeiro. – disse o garoto mostrando uma Shuriken de papel em sua mão.

-Tudo bem, o teste acabou. – Disse Kataru, se livrando da Kunai.

Yown e Neo o encararam, o sensei fez alguns selos, e os seus bushins sumiram.

-Foi uma luta ótima rapazes, espero não ter machucado muito Ayame.

-Não foi nada, só me quebrou uma perna – disse a garota alta ao fundo com as mãos nas pernas.

-Hehehe

-Mas sensei, como?

-Ah, irei lhe explicar agora

O sensei sentou, parecia cansado.

-Bem, na verdade eu apenas usei uma das minha habilidades especiais, um jutsu feito por mim.

O sensei respirou e continuou

-Se chama Iron Bushin, é um Bushin diferente, é feito de carne e osso, possui pensamentos próprios de luta, e possui chakra.

Yown o encarou estranhamente, Neo Sorriu.

-Nos enganou certinho sensei – disse Neo – mas eu fui quem o achei

-Claro, quando uso este jutsu, eu preciso controla-los pelo meu chakra, e isto abaixa minha guarda, por isso fiquei escondido.

-Hehehe, e quando vi seu segundo bushin atacando Ayame, percebi tudo, vi que eram bushins e fui procurar-lo.

-Ótima observação, Yown não teve tanta sorte, e Ayame já estava desgastada pelo Kage mane, que alias foi uma boa estratégia.

-Obrigado – disse Ayame, se manifestando apenas agora – Mas se fosse só o senhor, iríamos ganhar com minha estratégia.

-Vocês foram bem, agiram com um time, lutaram como um time, mas faltou a interação de um time.

-Como assim?

-Yown podia perceber tudo desde o inicio quando usei o primeiro bushin, mas não estava com o Sharingan Ativado, se estivesse ele poderia avisar-lhes, e já de inicio Ayame podia montar uma estratégia.

-Sensei, você lutou bem, quase ganhamos, mas foi uma boa idéia usar estes Bushins. – disse Neo

-Sim sim, foi uma boa idéia, apesar de eles possuírem apenas um décimo de minha força

Os genins arregalaram os olhos. Yown olhou muito surpreso para o sensei, Ativando seu sharingan novamente.

-Mas – parou e o observou – o senhor é tão forte assim?

-Sim sim – o sensei olhou o céu – passei por experiências inusitadas, e talvez por um preparo muito pesado.

**-FlashBack-**

-Kataru, irei ser bem breve – disse Owaka, sensei que Kataru arrumara na vila da nuvem em uma de suas missões. – Este treino vai ser o mais pesado que já apliquei na vida, irá viver vinte e quatro horas por dia com isto – disse apontando para 4 pulseiras em sua mão – todas possuem peso de chakra, que eu irei regular todos os dias. A cada dia iremos aumentar uma tonelada, lhe avisando que começaremos com 500 kg hoje.

_Kataru observou lentamente as pulseiras, e as pegou._

_Botando-as, sentiu seus braços e pernas pesados (2 pulseiras nas pernas e 2 nos braços), logo tentou se movimentar para acostumar com o peso._

_-Lhe darei 2 minutos, e logo começaremos._

_Logo Kataru se acostumou, e o seu sensei lhe disse:_

_-Agora começaremos_

_Owaka, partiu com tudo para cima de Kataru, o golpeando muito rapidamente._

**-Fim Do Flashback-**

-Quantos anos o senhor treinou com Owaka-Sensei? – perguntou Yown curioso

-Ah, não me lembre dele, sensei estressado hehehe, mas foi 4 anos – disse Kataru.

-E Neste período você viu Mitsuki?

-Óbvio, vira e meche ela conversava comigo – disse o sensei Sorrindo

Neo E Ayame não estavam entendendo nada, Yown abaixou a cabeça um pouco triste.

-Bem, repetindo, foi um bom teste, porém está na hora de irmos embora, e se possível, descansem bastante, amanhã iremos começar nossas missões.

Todos levantaram, menos Ayame.

-Ei, vão me deixar morrer aqui é?

-Se Quiser, eu lhe levo – disse Kataru

-Não, eu a levo – disse Yown sorrindo para os dois.

-Bem, então amanha os encontro, na ponte número 8.

-Ok – responderam os três.

-Até

Nisto o sensei Sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Eu também vou, o toque de recolher de meu clã é cedo, não quero chegar lá depois disto – disse Neo. – Tchau para vocês.

-Tchau Neo-kun, você lutou bem – disse Ayame

-Até Neo – respondeu Yown.

Neo Partiu andando.

Logo Yown e Ayame ficaram sozinhos.

-Bem, vamos logo – disse Yown olhando o céu, que começara a ficar negro.

-Vamos.

O Garoto Agachou de costas para Ayame, a garota subiu em suas costas, e se encaixou perfeitamente nelas.

Yown levantou, sem se incomodar com o peso de Ayame.

-Não me acha pesada?

-Não – disse Yown – bem vamos logo minha mãe ficará uma fera se demorar.

Yown começou a andar, ouvindo a respiração de Ayame em seu ouvido.

Andaram um pouco, logo adentrando nas ruas da cidade, que não estava muito movimentada no momento.

Logo Yown ouviu a voz leve e suave, bem baixo em seu ouvido.

-Yown-kun, sabia que você fica ainda mais lindo com o Sharingan?

Yown Corou, mas não comentou nada.

-Não precisa ficar envergonhado, hehehe

-Bem, estamos chegando – disse o garoto ainda corado

Logo chegaram ao clã Nara, onde vários ninjas observavam os dois.

Chegando a casa da garota, Yown bateu a porta.

Não demorou muito. E Temari atendeu a porta. Sorrindo.

-Ah, demoraram para chegar, todos os outros times já foram dispensados, o que ouve?

-Pegamos um sensei muito problemático como diz meu Pai – disse Ayame sorrindo para a mãe, Yown adentrou a casa falando apenas um Oi para Temari.

Yown se agachou, e Ayame se sentou no sofá.

-Obrigado Yown-Kun – disse Ayame dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

O garoto corou novamente, e se levantando começou a caminhar para a porta.

-Não quer um copo de água? – perguntou Temari, para o garoto.

O garoto olhou para Temari, e respondeu:

-Por mim tudo bem, será uma boa caminhada até o distrito Uchiha.

-Hehe, sim – disse Temari enchendo um copo com Água, e entregando ao garoto – tome.

Yown bebeu a água em um gole só, e sorrindo para as duas virou em direção a porta.

-Bem, até mais Temari-Sama, Ayame-Chan.

-Dispenso o Sama Yown-kun, me deixa mais velha – disse Temari Sorrindo. Ayame Sorriu também, e falou:

-Até amanhã Yown-kun.

O garoto saindo na porta, começou a caminhar a saída do clã Nara. Quando encontrou Shikamaru, ele usava a roupa da Anbu, e sua mascara com uma feição de um pássaro.

-Oh, Yown-san, como anda?

-Tudo ótimo. E o senhor?

-Hehehe, continuo levando minha vida problemática, seu pai anda muito ocupado?

-Hum, creio que não, ele volta cedo das missões.

-Preciso falar com Itachi, bem outra oportunidade eu apareço em sua casa, diga isto a ele.

-Ok, até mais então

-Até

Yown andou em direção a saída do clã Nara traquilamente. Seria uma grande caminhada para sua casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame aguardava sua mãe, que fora procurar um dos médicos do clã Nara.

Não demorou muito e ela voltou, e acompanhada de Shikamaru.

-Yo filha – disse Shikamaru – machucou a perna ein?

-Hai

O pai sentou ao lado da garota e lhe beijou o rosto.

-Deixe que eu cuido disto.

A mão de Shikamaru ficou com chakra verde, e então ele começou a curar a perna de Ayame.

-Quem a trouxe? – perguntou Shikamaru

-Yown-kun – disse A garota sorrindo.

-Ah bom – Shikamaru sorriu de volta e pensou – _Uchiha Safado_

-Ei Ayame-chan, nos conte como foi seu treino – disse Shiro que acabara de entrar no aposento.

-Por que não conta você primeiro?

-É muito problemático – disse ele se espreguiçando, Temari voltou ao cômodo (esqueci de mencionar que ela havia ido a outro cômodo)

-Eu conto – disse Temari se sentando ao lado da filha.

**-Flashback-**

_-Bem, agora que estamos aqui, iremos começar – disse Temari_

_Eles estavam em uma clareira, e em volta haviam várias árvores._

_-Quero ver os seus jutsus, seus estilos de luta, seus truques, além de suas defesas. Para isso quero que me ataquem._

_Os três garotos se encararam, Shiro fez uma cara de tédio_

_-"Mas que saco, vou ter que atacar minha própria mãe"_

_-Não esperem moleza, irei contra-atacar. Então se preparem, no três começaremos._

_-1_

_-2_

_Todos Se Prepararam_

_-3_

_Inuzuka Kito correu para a direita, Hiro para a esquerda, Shiro ficou parado._

_Temari puxou o leque de suas costas, e com um balançar, criou uma grande rajada de vento._

_Em poucos segundos o campo de batalha foi tomado por uma ventania, todos ficaram sem visão, inclusive Temari_

_-"vamos testar a visibilidade deles"_

_A ventania cessou, Kito estava agachado e se defendia da ventania, Hiro havia se pendurado em uma das árvores, Mas Shiro não era visível._

_-"maldito garoto"_

_Então Shiro apareceu em cima da mãe, tentando golpear-la com uma Kunai._

_-Hehehe, isso é inútil._

_Temari criou outra rajada de vento._

_Mas O Shiro acima de si desapareceu, era a brecha para os companheiros_

_Kito bateu as mãos e gritou:_

_-**TSUUGA!**_

_Ele saiu rodopiando em direção a Temari, que subiu em seu leque, e voou para outra direção._

_O garoto continuou rodopiando, a seguindo, A Sensei Fugindo._

_O garoto finalmente encurralou a sensei, mas ela pulou do leque e fez uma grande Chuva de Shurikens cair sobre o garoto._

_As Shurikens bateram no garoto rodopiando, e voaram para todas as Direções sem força. O garoto perdeu o controle por causa das Shurikens e acabou destruindo um monte de árvores por onde passou._

_A sensei pousou no chão levemente, o leque caiu com suavidade em sua mão._

_Então Hiro partiu para cima, dando vários socos e chutes rápidos na Sensei._

_Temari desviava de todos com facilidade, mas tinha que admitir que os golpes do garoto eram rápidos._

_Com um movimento Temari deu um chute em Hiro, que saiu voando e bateu com as costas em uma árvore._

_-Tudo bem, Já Chega – disse Temari segurando algo em suas costas, puxando para a frente Hiro e Kito viram Shiro, se debatendo – Já deu para observar muito. Tenho um time interessante._

_E Sorrindo Falou:_

_-Estão dispensados, amanha me encontrem na Ponte numero 2 para irmos à casa de missões_

_-Hai! – disseram Kito e Hiro Juntos, partindo_

_-E você, nunca ataque uma mulher pelas costas._

_-Problemática – Disse Shiro – Vamos Logo quero dormir_

_-Então vamos_

**-Fim do Flashback-**

-Que feio Shiro, queria mesmo atacar a mamãe pelas costas? – perguntou Ayame

-Ela disse para atacar, eu ataquei, não posso fazer nada se minha inteligência descobriu que o ponto fraco dela é as costas

-Realmente você percebeu fácil, talvez eu não conseguiria para-lo, mas aquilo foi muito previsível, estava de olho em você o tempo todo – disse Temari para o filho – Hiro é rápido, Kito é forte, e você é a cabeça do grupo, logo eu tenho que ficar de olho em você e não neles.

-Que problemático, espero que não precise fazer nada nas missões.

-Enganado, se eu me afastar de vocês quem terá a responsabilidade do time é você – disse Temari encarando o filho profundamente e seriamente.

-Yare Yare, e agora Ayame, nos conte seu teste.

-Hai, vou contar

-Só uma coisa Filha – interrompeu Shikamaru – o seu sensei realmente é Kataru?

-Hai

-Hehehe, imagino o azar do seu time nesse teste, sorte que passaram.

-Bem, vou contar então...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-RAMENNN – gritou Naruto

-RAMENNNN – gritou Akaru

E Hinata e Hinta os encararam.

-_Este são meu pai e meu irmão? – _pensou Hinta – _Totalmente vergonhoso_

-Ei Naruto-kun – começou Hinata, com a voz doce – Eu irei fazer Ramen, mas acalmem-se – Hinata sorriu para ele – _Como se fazer ramen fosse algo anormal_

-Ebaaaa – Naruto correu até Hinata e lhe beijou a face – Eu te amo, seu Ramen é o melhor

-Concordo Mamãe! – Akaru abraçou a mãe também, Hinata Sorriu.

-Bem, melhor me soltarem, se quiserem o Ramen ainda hoje.

Os homens da casa a largaram, Hinta ficou com uma enorme gota (não é pra menos hehehe).

Hinata começou a preparar o Ramen, e logo Naruto, Hinta e Akaru estavam conversando.

-Ei Hinta, nos conte como foi seu treino! – falou Naruto empolgado – Kiba-baka-san lhe tratou bem?

-Hai hai, vou contar.

**-Flashback-**

_Hinta atacava a décima kunai seguida em vários bonecos que apareciam do nada na área de treinamento._

_Até agora quem acertara mais fora Minra, que possuía uma feição séria e atacava suas armas com muita precisão e calma._

_Teiji era péssimo em mira, E Kiba logo percebeu isso, depois de quase ser atingido por uma Shuriken._

_Hinta estava muito bem com a mira, até agora só errara uma._

-O treino está acabando – disse Kiba controlando o chakra para fazer os bonecos subirem e descerem (tipo naqueles jogo de tiro ao alvo nas festa junina, mas é com bonecos grandes com alvos na cabeça, coração e ombros) – se esforcem mais um pouco!

_Teiji continuava errando, Hinta acertara sua décima quinta kunai na cabeça de um boneco, Minra atacava Shurikens com perfeição._

_-Quem fizer mais pontos, ganha um almoço grátis! – falou Kiba_

_Os olhos de Teiji brilharam, ele pegou várias kunais e com uma precisão incrível começou a acertar os bonecos na cabeça._

_-"hehehe, assim como o pai" – Kiba pensou – MUITO BEM, PARAR!_

_Todos os ninjas pararam, e Kiba começou a falar._

_-Foi um bom treino, Hinta e Minra foram boas, já Teiji precisa melhorar a mira, pensou se fosse uma situação real?_

_O garoto sorriu para o sensei_

_-Todos merecem um bom almoço, por minha conta é claro._

_-Eba! – disse Teiji pulando de felicidade_

_Hinta e Minra se encararam com uma cara muito séria._

_-"Como fui cair no time deste Akimichi?" – se perguntou Minra mentalmente._

**-Fim Do Flashback-**

-Kiba-baka lhe tratou bem então, sorte a dele – murmurou Naruto – agora conte seu treino Akaru...

Hinata chegou bem nessa hora com quatro Ramens e botou a mesa.

-Depois conversamos, agora é hora de atacar! – Disse Hinata sorridente.

-EBAAAAAAAAA – gritou os três, até mesmo Hinta, que também estava faminta. (rimou huahuauhuahuahuahua)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nigel e Minako estavam sentados no sofá, Tenten arrumava alguns quadros na parede, Neji estava sentado numa poltrona, apenas observando os dois filhos.

-Quero saber o treinamento de vocês – disse Neji um pouco sério demais – e começaremos por Nigel.

-Não seja tão duro Neji – murmurou Tenten sentando-se ao braço da poltrona – eles ainda são jovens

-Mas são genins, e são do clã Hyuuga, quero uma coisa muito rígida aqui.

-Tudo bem tudo bem, mas nos conte Nigel-kun – disse Tenten encorajando o garoto

-Bem... vou começar então...

**-Flashback-**

_-Podem começar! – o sensei jogou as folhas as mesas dos alunos, que logo começaram a ler._

_Nigel começou a ler a primeira pergunta: "Quando você arremessa uma Shuriken com a mão esquerda, fazendo um movimento interno para externo, em que sentido ela gira?"_

_Nigel começou a rabiscar a resposta: "Anti-horário"._

_Depois de 20 minutos, todos haviam terminado a prova, menos Akaru._

_Kira encarou o sensei que sorria, Akaru tentava responder a ultima pergunta._

_Nigel levantou a mão, o sensei lhe falou:_

_-Sim?_

_-Para que serve esses kanjis de invocação? – perguntou o garoto mostrando os kanji de invocação as costas da folha._

_-"Droga, ele descobriu" – pensou o sensei – Se preparem, o verdadeiro teste começa agora!_

_Akaru se assustou, de sua folha começaram a sair vários bonecos animados de madeira. Nigel recuou até o fundo da classe, Kira pulou e grudou seus pés a parede._

_-"Oh, tão jovem e um controle de chakra tão perfeito" – murmurou Yamaru para si mesmo – "esta garota tem muito talento!"_

_Kira começou a correr pela parede arremessando Kunais nos bonecos mais próximos, Akaru começou a golpear alguns bonecos que estavam a sua frente, Nigel correu em direção a alguns bonecos e também começou a golpear-los._

_Em menos de 20 minutos, Já haviam derrotados todos, Akaru e Nigel estavam ofegantes e com as mãos arranhadas, já Kira pulou em frente ao sensei, naturalmente, sem nenhum ferimento._

_-Ótimo, um bom treino, você é muito boa com kunais Kira, e vocês dois são ótimos no taijutsu._

_Kira sorriu para o sensei, Akaru se sentou, Nigel continuou indiferente._

_-Bem, estão dispensados, me encontrem amanhã de manhã na ponte 11._

_E nisso o sensei sumiu em uma fumaceira._

**-Fim Do Flashback-**

-Jutsus de invocação? – estranhou Neji – este Yamaru é mesmo forte

-Sim, e admito que foi uma ótima invocação.

-Hum – murmurou Minako – Kira se deu bem então?

-Me lembrou a mamãe – falou Nigel, olhando para Tenten que sorria – ela acertou todas as kunais que lançou.

-Hehehe, mas bem, o que aconteceu no seu treino Minako-chan?

-Ah bem...

**-Flashback-**

_Minako já respondia a 15ª pergunta de seu teste, estava muito fácil._

_Sinoko e Jirano também já haviam quase terminado o teste._

_Hinata observava os três calmamente._

_-"acho que já está na hora" – pensou_

_E Então fez alguns selos._

_Minako se assustou com a velocidade da sensei nos selos, Sinoko tentou acompanhar com o olhar, Jirano se afastou um pouco da prova._

_Logo vários kanji começaram a aparecer na prova, e todos os três tentaram ler-lo._

_-Que engano – disse Hinata – olhando para eles, acabam de cair no meu genjutsu (eles kanji)_

_Minako piscou e estranhou, estava tudo escuro, apenas havia Sinoko e Jirano ao seu lado._

_-Aonde estamos? – perguntou Jirano analisando todos os cantos._

_-Isto é um genjutsu – disse Sinoko calmamente – precisamos quebrar o fluxo de chakra vindo da sensei._

_-Enganado Uchiha – disse Minako – esta é uma técnica com Pergaminhos Ilusivos._

_-Pergaminhos Ilusivos? – perguntou Sinoko_

_-Meu pai já me mostrou um, quando você lê os kanji's escritos, você cai em um genjutsu, e este só é quebrado após a destruição do pergaminho. – respondeu Jirano._

_-Isto mesmo – Minako sorriu para o garoto – apesar de ser um genjutsu, temos controle sobre nosso corpo_

_-Espere, alguém calculou a distância? – perguntou Sinoko – a sensei pode ter nos afastado ou afastado os kanji._

_-Sim, mas eu tenho um truque – disse Minako._

_Ela se concentrou e fez um selo._

_-**Byakugan!**_

_A garota ativou o byakugan, Hinata sorriu_

_-Ótimo, o próximo passo é destruir os kanji – disse Hinata olhando os pergaminhos que acabara de grudar na lousa._

_-Ok, Sinoko, o seu pergaminho está grudado na lousa a 5 metros no canto inferior direito da lousa, certamente 10 centímetros para a direita da posição da sua mão direita. – Disse Minako observando e calculando. – Jirano, o seu está a 6 metros ao centro da lousa, está alinhado perfeitamente com sua cabeça._

_-Ok – disse Jirano sorrindo_

_-Quando quebrarem o genjutsu destruam meu pergaminho._

_Sinoko fez alguns selos com a mão e então falou:_

_-**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!** – Sinoko cuspiu várias bolas de fogo, Hinata se afastou do disparo, Todas se juntaram em uma só, que foi perdendo a força, até chegar ao tamanho de uma bola de tênis, logo atingiu perfeitamente o Pergaminho, o Queimando._

_Ao mesmo tempo, Jirano atacava uma Kunai ao meio de uma das bolas de fogo, a kunai molhada com uma essência flamavel, começou a ficar em chamas, atingindo o pergaminho o queimando também. (a kunai bateu na bola ricocheteou para o centro entenderam?)_

_Os dois garotos Saíram do genjutsu, Sinoko Correu rapidamente para o ultimo pergaminho, e com uma Kunai o cortou em vários pedaços._

_Minako Saiu do genjutsu, Hinata se aproximou sorrindo._

_-Ótimo, teste encerrado, quero que me encontrem na parte leste da vila amanha cedo, desculpem mas estou um pouco atrasada – e nisso sumiu em uma cortina de fumaça._

**-Fim do Flashback-**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yown finalmente chegara ao clã Uchiha, estava a pelo menos 15 metros da sua casa.

Shiori e Itachi sentindo o chakra fraco do garoto foram fora da casa para vê-lo.

O garoto vinha andando mancando, sua aparência não era das melhores, estava arranhado e um pouco roxo, vinha andando cambaleando.

-Yown, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Shiori

O garoto sorriu e falou:

-Acho que exagerei um pouco...

Então o garoto desmaiou, mas antes de cair ao chão Itachi o segurou, e então carregando-o no colo (nunca pensei que iria escrever isso hauuahhuaa) disse:

-Pelo braço dele – disse vendo os braços de Yown com uma tonalidade de cinzas – ele usou aquele jutsu que você ensinou para ele. Sendo que ele nem sabe controlar-lo.

-Eu avisei, que fosse só em último caso.

-------------

Mais um capitulo

Foi cansativo hehehe, mas o que acharam?

Bem eu gostei, ta explicando os testes tudo certinho.

Respondendo ao comentário:

**S2 Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga S2: **obrigado por estar lendo, nem vou abandonar esta fic, tenho idéias demais para ela.

bem, você que le a fic e tem preguiça de comentar, por favor comente! eu ficaria mais feliz se isso acontecesse

Prox capitulo começa pra valer, a primeira missão perigosa do time 7, e lógico com alguns momentos dos outros times.

Não Percam próximo capitulo: Proteção ao mestre de obras

não se esqueçam de comentar, até a próxima sexta

**Uchiha****Yown**


	4. Proteção ao mestre de obras

**Dawn of New Sun**

**Capitulo 4 – Proteção ao Mestre de obras**

Era mais um dia em Konoha, os pássaros cantavam, o sol aparecia, vários ninjas caminhavam para receber suas missões.

Naruto já estava em seu escritório assinando enormes quantidades de papéis, Jiraya estava observando várias mulheres na fonte térmica, Tsunade ia para o bar para sua dose ao café da manhã.

Itachi e seu time partiam para a Missão da Anbu, Sasuke distribuía as missões para os membros da Anbu, Shiori passava um treinamento para seus alunos.

Isso tudo fazia parte de uma rotina normal e diária.

Yown acordava tarde, ainda sentindo seu corpo um pouco dolorido. E quando chegou a cozinha viu que seu café estava sobre a mesa, e havia um bilhete junto.

"_Yown-kun, seu café está ai, seu pai saiu em uma missão e não tem previsão de volta, eu voltarei tarde para casa, boa sorte na sua primeira missão"_

Yown sorriu, e começou a desfrutar do delicioso café da manhã que sua mãe preparara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pai, eu estou indo – disse Ayame para seu pai, que estava nas pressas para sair também.

-Ok, até mais – disse Shikamaru acenando para a filha

A garota seguiu com seu leque para fora do distrito Nara. Caminhando calmamente.

Andando já alguns metros, se encontrou com Neo, que vinha com uma cara séria (mas não da pra ver o.o), o garoto a viu e a cumprimentou:

-Yo, Ayame-chan

-Yo Neo-kun – disse a garota, e os dois começam a andar juntos em direção a ponte 8.

-Ayame...

-Sim?

-Eu estou com um pressentimento, os insetos me dizem que iremos partir de Konoha hoje.

-Os Insetos prevêem o futuro? – disse Ayame surpresa.

-Não, mas são bons para presságios.

-Bem, talvez sairemos em missão, quem sabe.

-É, bom argumento.

Logo chegaram a ponte, Nem Kataru nem Yown haviam chegado.

-Droga, dois atrasados no time. – murmurou Ayame

-É... agora é a corrida para quem chega primeiro.

Dez minutos depois, Yown chegava correndo (aqueles pulo ninja que você pula 10m depois cai e da outro pulo máster hehehe).

-Yo Ayame-chan, Yo Neo-kun – disse Yown pousando ao lado de Ayame – Kataru-sensei não chegou ainda?

-Não...

Esperaram mais alguns minutos e Kataru chegara em cima do corrimão da ponte, em uma fumaceira.

-Yo, bem hoje iremos em missão de proteção, mal esperado para a primeira missão de vocês, mas, já está decidido, estejam nos portões daqui meia hora, apenas com coisas básicas para viagem.

-Ok Kataru-sensei – disse Ayame – mas vê se não chega atrasado

-Eu sei, Tsunade acabou de me dizer isto (Tsunade é a madrinha dele, com ela não se brinca hehehe)

O sensei sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça e Ayame comentou:

-Preciso virar amiga dela, assim o sensei não se atrasa mais, não é Yown-kun?

A garota se virou para encarar o amigo, mas viu que só tinha ela na ponte.

-Me deixaram de ar

E então começou a correr para sua casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na ponte numero dois, Temari e seus três alunos já estavam se entendendo.

-Bem, Hoje o Hokage-sama nos passou missões, a todos os times, de proteções. Bem, é ruim para a primeira de vocês, mas lembrem-se, ele quer aumentar o nível dos ninjas de Konoha.

-Que problemático – disse Shiro (tinha que ser)

Temari o ignorou.

-Bem, iremos ao país da terra, então me encontrem a saída norte de Konoha, em quinze minutos.

-Mas fica muito longe! – disse Shiro

-Shiro-kun, filho querido, O PROBLEMA É SEU

Hiro e Kito ficaram com medo e logo partiram. Temari pegou Shiro pela gola da camisa e o arrastou correndo até a casa dos Naras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya e Tsunade estavam mais uma vez no escritório de Naruto.

-Ei Naruto – começou Tsunade – você não acha que exagerou dando missões de nível C para todos os times de iniciante?

-Não – disse Naruto a ignorando e continuando assinando os papéis.

-Eu concordo com ela Naruto, isso foi demais não acha? – disse Jiraya

Naruto se levantou, levava os dois muito em consideração.

-Meus caros senseis – disse Naruto, encarando-os – eu acho que já está mais que na hora de aumentar o nível de Konoha, não que este seja ruim é claro – disse Naruto, respirou fundo e continuou – mas fazendo isso os levará a aumentar o nível para as próximas missões, e logo é o Exame Chuunin.

-E qual a finalidade disto? – perguntou Tsunade

-Agora eu entendo – disse Jiraya – está sendo inteligente e burro ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas o que? – Tsunade continuava confusa.

-Tsunade, você não sabe as ameaças de guerra que Konoha está sofrendo não?

-Ameaças? Não.

-Sim, a Névoa oculta e a Vila da Pedra, mandou mensagens, avisando que se não pagassem tributos a elas iriam atacar.

-Isto mesmo Ero-Sannin, eu já mandei minha resposta, mas é óbvio que eles não irão aceitar, logo eles não podem atacar durante o exame chuunin, isto é falta de moral, eu já avisei o Raikage-sama e Gaara, ambos estão a alerta, Mandei Itachi hoje para verificar um possível ataque da névoa.

-Então, Naruto quer aumentar o nível dos genins iniciantes, para que estes virem chuunin logo e possam combater em guerra?

-Isto é óbvio – disse Jiraya – mas isto é cruel

-Eu não acho – disse Naruto Sorrindo – Sasuke concorda comigo, assim como Itachi

-Esta claro por que está confiante – disse Tsunade – Está ouvindo conselhos de dois psicopatas

Naruto Sorriu novamente e voltou a sua mesa para assinar os papéis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já no centro de Konoha, Kiba e seu time já estavam presentes, apenas esperando Minra, que estava atrasada (tinha que ser filha do Kakashi)

Ela chegou depois de dez minutos, e Kiba logo começou a explicar:

-Hoje sairemos em uma missão de proteção...

-Proteção? Mas isto é para nível Chuunin – disse Minra

-Sim eu concordo, mas o Hokage-sama quis assim, será assim, bem, iremos partir daqui 15 minutos, me encontrem na saída sul de Konoha.

-Ok

Minra e Hinta saíram correndo em direção as suas casas, Teiji olhava o céu.

-Sorte que eu moro aqui do lado – disse Teiji começando a andar até sua casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na ponte número 11, Yamaru já explicava para seus alunos:

-Bem galera, iremos a uma missão rank-c de proteção, algo contra?

Ninguém respondeu.

-Ótimo, iremos partir daqui a 10 minutos, me esperem na saída oeste.

Logo ele sumiu em fumaça, e seus alunos andaram calmamente para suas casas para buscar o que fosse possível para a viagem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No hospital de Konoha...

Sakura ajeitava algums medicamentos, quando uma voz disse a suas costas:

-Sakura-san, você soube da atitude do Naruto-sama? – perguntou uma das ninjas médicas que trabalhavam com Sakura.

-Atitude? Que atitude? - perguntou confusa

-Ele mandou os iniciantes para missões Rank-C...

-O que? Ele é louco?

-Eu também acho, mas foi Sasuke quem deu a idéia.

-Eu mato os dois, o que será de meu Sinoko-kun numa missão de rank-C

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Atchim! – Sinoko espirrou – tem alguém falando de mim

-Tudo bem, Bem irei explicar a missão para vocês – disse Hinata – iremos partir daqui a 20 minutos para uma missão de proteção, quero que peguem apenas o necessário e me encontrem aqui mesmo.

-Tudo bem, mas Hinata-sama, aonde iremos? – perguntou Minako

-Até a vila da grama...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos já estavam esperando o tal do protegido para a missão, Yown ajeitava suas sandálias ninjas (sagradas sejam, amém hehehe), estava com uma bolsa em suas costas, assim como todos, Ayame ajeitava seu leque junto a bolsa, Neo olhava para os lados.

Depois de algum tempo um senhor com um chapéu de palha, ele aparentava ter uma idade avançada, e trazia uma garrafa com bebida consigo.

-Oh, são vocês que me escoltarão, acho que podem me seguir.

-Ei Haruma-san – disse Kataru – iremos para o país das Ilhas certo?

-Sim Sim, Kataru-san sim?

-Sim, estes são Uchiha Yown, Aburame Neo e Nara Ayame – disse apontando para os três alunos.

Os três acenaram, Ayame no meio e os dois garotos ao lado (um de cada lado, tipo aquelas cena de foto mesmo hehehe), Ayame então disse:

-Então vamos?

-Sim, sim, - disse Haruma olhando bem para Yown. – me sigam.

Logo começaram a andar, ainda estavam seguros, pois estavam no território da vila da folha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi e seu time corriam, logo estavam no lugar destinado a missão.

Chegando, viram a destruição, várias casas destruídas, mas sem sinais de queimadas, alguns lugares ainda estavam alagados, haviam vários mortos no chão.

-Isto é mais sério do que parece – disse Itachi para seus companheiros – Eu sei quem fez isto, só podem ser eles... – disse Itachi olhando uma poça de água um pouco brilhante demais

-O que é Itachi-sama? – disse um de seus companheiros

-Pergunte ao Yamato – disse Itachi olhando os lados, atento.

-Isto é água com chakra – disse Yamato, o mais experiente do grupo depois de Itachi – é óbvio que quem fez isto é muito forte.

-Sim, foram os demônios gêmeos da Névoa.

-Itachi, o time 7 dos iniciantes, eles não foram para o país das ilhas?

-Sim... mas porque?

Um quarto ninja do time, falou:

-O país das ilhas são a morada dos demônios da névoa, esqueceu a profecia?

-Rataru, você lembra disto ainda? – disse Itachi – você está certo

-Itachi-sama – disse o ninja desconhecido do time, chamado Liran – estamos muito longe, isto fica muito ao sul, estamos ao norte.

-Sim, mas isto é muito perigoso para um time iniciante ao comando de um jounin inexperiente.

-Concordo – disse Yamato – Precisamos ir em ajuda, e com velocidade máxima.

-Ok, partiremos depois de descansar – disse Rataru.

-Claro, você é o ninja médico, você manda – disse Itachi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estavam perto da divisa com a vila da chuva. Não faltava muito para o País das ilhas.

-Não é perigoso passar por estas terras?

-Óbvio que não, estamos com um Uchiha no time – disse Kataru – Pain-sama o comandante da vila da chuva esta com divida de vida com Itachi. Logo com todos os Uchihas também.

-Pain? – perguntou Yown confuso

-É, você se lembra da Akatsuki Yown? Seu pai já pode ter comentado...

-Sim...

-Então, Pain Era o líder da organização, apesar de seus objetivos malignos, seu único objetivo real era acabar com a força maligna que comandava a vila da chuva, logo Tobi, outro membro brigou com Pain e Itachi, e a companheira de Pain, Konan.

-Hum, e o que aconteceu afinal? – perguntou Ayame

-Os outros membros protegeram os objetivos de Tobi, tentaram matar Pain e Konan, mas Itachi chegou e os ajudou, afinal, depois disto, Itachi fugiu, Pain assumiu o comando da vila da Chuva, A Akatsuki se desmanchou.

-A vila da chuva é aliada? – perguntou Neo

-Não, porém Naruto já pediu a aliança, A vila da chuva é muito solitária, mas acho possível que haja uma aliança, afinal Pain e Itachi são amigos.

Continuaram andando, passando por uma possa de água.

O Sol continuou Quente, e continuaram andando.

-Kataru-sensei – começou Ayame – o pais das ilhas é longe?

-Sim, fica um pouco ao sul – disse observando os lados – é um país feito de várias ilhas (não diga), Alias, o que está construindo lá Haruma-san?

-Ah, irei construir a ultima das pontes, que conecta ao país do vento. O Kazekage foi muito bondoso ao permitir isso.

-Bem, concordo, ou vocês teriam que criar uma ponte cinco vezes maior.

-Sim, E a Areia prometeu nos ajudar contra os demônios da névoa.

-Demônios? – perguntou Kataru – Mas espera ai... eles moram realmente lá?

-Sim, nos infernizam a vários anos. Matanças ocorrem quase sempre, a Areia nos prometeu isto, em troca de uma ponte que será muito útil a economia do país do vento.

-Que droga, por que isto é uma missão de nível C afinal? – disse Kataru olhando para os lados...

-Não temos dinheiro, precisávamos de ajuda... – falou Haruma um pouco triste – me desculpe.

-Tudo bem, não iremos abandonar a missão. – disse um pouco distraído.

De repente, apareceram dois ninjas com correntes, correram até Katarau, e o enrolaram o desfazendo em pedaços.

-Droga – disse Yown ativando seu Sharingan – Abaixe-se Ayame!

O garoto atacou uma Kunai que bateu na corrente inutilmente. O Garoto correu em direção a corrente. Se abaixou bem a tempo, os dois Ninjas continuaram a correr, e deram meia volta. Yown estava ainda agachado, eles correram em direção ao garoto, Mas Neo se posicionou a sua frente com vários insetos saindo de sua mão.

Os ninjas das correntes, atravessaram diretamente os insetos, pegando apenas de raspão a perna de Neo, que havia pulado.

-Droga – disse Yown se levantando – Ayame proteja o Haruma-san

O garoto Pegou uma kunai e uma shuriken, e atacou mirando na corrente, como os ninjas estavam de costas para dar a volta novamente, não puderam prever o ataque, A Shuriken acertou um dos buracos da corrente, e a kunai acertou o buraco da Shuriken, os três equipamentos ninja grudaram em uma árvore.

-Boa Yown! – disse Neo com a mão nas pernas.

-Boa nada – disse Yown, vendo que os dois ninjas soltaram-se das correntes e correram para cima de Haruma.

Ayame pegou seu leque jogando uma rajada de vento, conseguiu atrasar um de seus oponentes, mas o outro continuava vindo a toda velocidade.

Em uma fração de segundo Kataru apareceu a frente de Ayame, e com tudo enfiou uma Kunai no peito do ninja, que com a velocidade, se fincou na kunai com tudo, morrendo na hora.

Kataru Encarou o outro, que sorriu.

-Você vai morrer agora seu maldito!

O ninja se preparou para correr, mas levou uma chave de pescoço, Era um kage bushin de Kataru.

-Me diga – disse o Kataru verdadeiro – quem os mandou?

-Foram, eles – disse o ninja, Katarau acabara de perceber que ambos possuíram bandanas da vila da névoa riscadas ao meio. – os demônios da névoa.

-Estava óbvio, eles não querem que esta ponte seja construída – disse Kataru para Haruma, então o Kage Bushin quebrou o pescoço do outro ninja. – Desculpe prover-lhes de cenas de morte, mas é preciso, os demônios da névoa são os primeiros do Bingo Book do Rank S.

-Desculpe mesmo – disse Haruma – mas não podem parar a missão.

-Eu sei – disse Kataru – Neo, use seus insetos para tirar o veneno do corpo, e então seguiremos viagem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um rapaz encapuzado entrava em um aposento escuro, a umidade era muito grande ali, assim como a escuridão.

Andou calmamente o corredor escuro, e abriu uma porta de madeira, entrando em um local com vários outros encapuzados.

Todos o observaram, e ele se sentou em seu lugar, logo ele começou.

-Trago notícias, e urgentes.

-O que é Karyu? – disse um dos encapuzados

-Uchiha Itachi já descobriu nosso ataque naquele vilarejo, e está vindo em ajuda ao time 7 de Konoha.

-Ótimo, assim mataremos dois coelhos em uma jogada só.

-Ryuu-sama, quem irá deter o construtor de pontes? – perguntou outro dos encapuzados.

-Karyu e Iuwa, se Itachi chegar iremos todos em ajuda. Alias não é só O Uchiha que virá, e sim seu time.

Um dos encapuzados, se levantou, mexeu em uma gaveta atrás de si, e de lá tirou um papel, lendo para os outros companheiros.

-Time Alfa, Itachi líder, Yamato, Liran, e Rataru como ninja médico.

-Bem, o time é forte, tenho que admitir, por isso se algo complicar iremos todos em ajuda.

-Ah, e tem outra – disse Karyu – no time dos iniciantes, tem o garoto Uchiha, o tal do Hatake, o grande sucessor do clã Aburame, e também a filha daquele garoto Nara.

-Hum, Nara Shikamaru já nos trouxe muitos problemas. Se algo complicar mesmo, eu irei matar-la pessoalmente. – disse Ryuu respirando fundo – Bem, Karyu, Iuwa, descansem, e partam logo para intercepta-los.

-Hai! – bateram em continência e sumiram em fumaça.

-Nada irá nos deter, por que somos os demônios da névoa!

Todos os outros saldaram as grandes palavras do líder. E se levantaram para ir em lugares diferentes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O time 7, e Haruma estavam em um barco, atravessando de uma ilha para a outra na surdina, havia muita névoa.

-Bem, todos iremos fazer silêncio, ao chegar na próxima ilha estaremos a um passo de chegar até o local da construção da ponte.

-Sim – disse Kataru – fiquem atentos vocês.

O barco estava apenas a alguns metros do desembarque, e logo chegariam a ilha.

-Bem, desembarcando ficaremos atentos, este lugar é muito perigoso – disse Kataru ao seus alunos

Logo desembarcaram, e começaram a atravessar a ilha, que tinha uma grandiosa trilha.

Andaram pelo corredor sem árvores em direção ao outro lado da ilha, todos estavam atentos, Haruma estava tranqüilo.

-Não tem por que assustar, estamos em um lugar seguro.

Ninguém ligou, Logo estavam a frente de um pequeno lago. Foi onde Yown parou.

-O que foi? – perguntou Kataru

Yown não respondeu, apenas ficou calado.

-O que foi Yown? – perguntou Kataru mais uma vez.

E Em resposta o garoto pulou e atacou uma kunai em Kataru, o sensei se preparou para se defender, porém a kunai passou ao lado de sua cabeça, atingindo o braço de alguma pessoa.

-Boa Mira garoto – disse Dois Ninjas aparecendo atrás de Kataru, que ao ouvir a voz saiu de perto. – Mas uma simples kunai não irá nos deter.

-Eu percebi – disse Yown ativando seu Sharingan.

Kataru se afastou um pouco mais, e disse:

-Quem são vocês afinal?

-Eu sou Karyu, e este é Iuwa – disse o ninja com a kunai fincada no braço, ele estava encapuzado e possuía um grandioso machado em suas costas, o outro ninja estava encapuzado também, e era mais baixo, carregava um bastão em suas costas.

-Fiquei nervoso por terem apagado dois de meus subordinados, espero que paguem com suas vidas.

-Isso é o que veremos – disse Kataru se posicionando a frente de seus alunos.

Ambos os ninjas sacaram suas armas, e correram para cima de Kataru, Haruma e os três alunos recuaram, Kataru pulou e acertou um chute em Karyu, Iuwa passou direto em direção a Haruma, Yown se posicionou a frente e defendeu uma bastonada com uma kunai, girando a mão para trás arremessou Iuwa para o lago.

-Ora, Karyu-san, cuide do jounin, eu cuido desses três.

-Tudo bem, mas os mate logo – disse Karyu se levantando.

-Ótimo, vamos brincar um pouco – disse – Antes tirem esse velho deste lugar. Quero um pouco de diversão antes de matar-lo.

Haruma se afastou da luta, os três genins encaram Iuwa. Ayame posicionou seu leque em modo de ataque, e Neo fez alguns insetos saírem em sua mão, Yown apenas continuou segurando sua kunai.

Logo Karyu e Kataru estavam lutando, o sensei lutava a sério, e Karyu bradava seu machado muito rapidamente, obrigando Kataru a desviar com muito sacrifício.

Iuwa sorriu, e começou a girar seu bastão, parou em uma posição defensiva e disse:

-Venham Me ataquem!

Yown correu primeiro, pulou contra Iuwa e tentou golpear-lo, o ninja apenas deu uma bastonada nele, e o garoto voou longe, Neo correu e mandou alguns insetos para cima do ninja, que apenas começou a desviar, e correu em direção a ele.

Assim como Yown, Neo saiu voando com uma bastonada bem dada, logo o ninja correu para cima de Ayame.

A garota sorriu, balançou seu leque, criando uma grande rajada de vento.

-**Kamaitachi no Jutsu!**

A ventania forte interrompeu a luta de Karyu e Kataru, obrigando-os a se defender da rajada, Iuwa também teve que se proteger.

Logo a ventania parou. E Iuwa disse:

-Bom Jutsu garota, mas irá precisar mais que isso.

Ele correu para cima da garota e lhe deu uma bastonada, mas ela defendeu com o leque.

Logo Iuwa começou a dar várias bastonadas rápidas em Ayame, que apenas defendia com seu leque.

Karyu e Kataru continuavam na luta de taijutsu vs Machado, e Iuwa continuava tentando acertar Ayame.

Em um momento de distração Iuwa acertou Ayame que mesmo defendendo deslizou vários metros, parando ao meio de seus dois companheiros agachados.

-Droga – disse Ayame baixo para apenas seus companheiros – Precisamos lutar como uma equipe.

-Eu percebi – disse Neo – Alguma estratégia?

-Eu tenho uma – disse Yown – apenas sigam o que eu falar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

lá se vai mais um capitulo, desculpem a demora, estava sem internet, e se der sexta volto com outro capitulo

próximo capitulo é luta total novamente.

respondendo ao unico comentário:

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2: **que bom que tenha gostado, InoXGaara vai aparecer no exame chuunin, daqui a mais ou menos uns 4 ou 5 capitulos, espero que continue lendo

Quem está lendo e quer um pouco de romance, espero que aguardem um pouco, logo vai começar o romance.

É que eu tenho que botar isto para dar introdução a históra.

Agradeço aos meus leitores, por terem paciência de ler.

E Até o próximo capitulo: A força de Ayame

**Uchiha ****Yown**


	5. A força de Ayame

Bem, aqui está mais um capitulo, um dia atrasado mais aproveitem:

**Dawn of New Sun**

**Capitulo 5 – A força de Ayame**

No último capitulo:

_Em um momento de distração Iuwa acertou Ayame que mesmo defendendo deslizou vários metros, parando ao meio de seus dois companheiros agachados._

_-Droga – disse Ayame baixo para apenas seus companheiros – Precisamos lutar como uma equipe._

_-Eu percebi – disse Neo – Alguma estratégia?_

_-Eu tenho uma – disse Yown – apenas sigam o que eu falar._

-Temos que lutar como uma equipe assim como Ayame disse... – disse Yown

-E isto significa atacarmos junto e em sincronia? – perguntou Neo

-Sim, e para isto precisamos estar em pura harmonia – comentou Ayame

-Tudo o que temos que fazer é atacarmos em formação, todos juntos, todos ao mesmo tempo, ele não terá tempo de desviar de três golpes – falou Yown observando Iuwa.

-Mas isto tem um preço – disse Neo

-É, um de nós irá sofrer, e estamos vulneráveis a jutsus dele.

-Certo – disse Ayame – vamos ataca-lo

Iuwa encarou os três genins e murmurou alto:

-Não irá adiantar qualquer ataque

Yown fez um sinal positivo, e logo os três ninjas corriam rapidamente em direção a Iuwa, este, esperou os garotos chegarem a si.

-Ataque triplo ham? Não irá adiantar

Os três atacaram rapidamente Iuwa, mas este desviava dos três golpes muito perfeitamente, e ainda contra-atacava com seu bastão.

O ninja muito experiente iniciou um contra-ataque rápido, pegando Yown, Neo e Ayame de surpresa.

Atacando muito rapidamente e ferozmente ele conseguiu golpear fortemente Yown E Ayame, Neo foi mais esperto e fez alguns insetos o protegerem do dano do bastão.

Logo o ninja experiente fez alguns selos rápidos, e seu bastão triplicou de velocidade, atingindo rapidamente Yown e Neo, que estavam mais perto.

Ayame pegou um jogo de Kunais, e atacou todas ao mesmo tempo, pegando Iuwa de surpresa.

As kunais pareciam que iriam acertar Iuwa, mas este de última hora desviou, deixando sua guarda baixa.

-Agora Yown, Neo! – disse Ayame.

Yown e Neo correram juntos a toda velocidade para cima de Iuwa, e logo começaram a atacar-lo.

Era a primeira vez que acertavam golpes no ninja da névoa. Yown acertou um chute em seu estomago antes de levar uma bastonada e voar para longe. Neo mais ágil, agarrou o bastão.

-Te peguei – falou Neo

-Acha mesmo? – perguntou Iuwa

E então, Iuwa deu um pulo e acertou um chute em Neo, que saiu voando vários metros, caindo no chão.

-Vocês três não poderão me vencer, e nem o jounin que veio com você pode derrotar Karyu-san

-Acha mesmo? – Perguntou Kataru atrás de Iuwa.

-SEU OPONENTE SOU EU! – gritou Karyu dando um grande pulo com o machado para acertar Kataru.

Kataru pulou e desviou, Karyu caiu com o machado no chão, que causou uma grande explosão tamanha a força do golpe. Iuwa pulou para o lado para não ser cortado em dois. Yown encarou Neo que estava levantando, Ayame também entendeu.

-É agora certo? – perguntou Yown, para si mesmo.

Yown fez alguns selos e então gritou:

-**KATON: GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!** – uma grande bola de fogo partiu em direção a Iuwa, este começou a girar o bastão em uma velocidade incrível.

-NÃO ADIANTARÁ – gritou Iuwa ao meio da bola de fogo, que estava sendo contida pelo bastão. – eu sou muito mais poderoso – disse finalmente acabando com a bola de fogo e parando de girar seu bastão.

Iuwa pulou para cima do lago, e fez uma pose provocativa.

-Venham.

Os três genins correram para cima de Iuwa, os três pulando para acerta-lo (não sabiam andar sobre a água ainda).

-Nunca ensinaram a vocês a não cair em uma armadilha?

Iuwa sorriu, fez alguns selos rápidos, e dois mizu bushins apareceram.

Os bushins fizeram selos, e quando Neo e Yown apareceram ao lado deles, ambos os bushins prenderam os garotos em bolas de água.

-**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu!** – murmurou Iuwa, acertando uma bastonada forte em Ayame, fazendo-a voar para terra firme. – Vocês caíram no meu jutsu! – murmurou para os dois garotos presos em sua prisão de água. – mais cuidado da próxima.

Ayame pousou no chão com a mão. Analisando a situação.

-Que problemático

Ayame pulou para trás, e logo em seguida um grande machado acertou o chão onde estava momentos antes. Karyu Sorriu.

-Vou lhe matar garota!

-Não Karyu-san! – falou Iuwa caminhando em direção aos dois – ela é minha.

-Tudo bem, aonde se meteu o Jounin?

-Procurando por mim? – falou Kataru aparecendo atrás de Ayame, e então sussurrou para ela – Esta situação está difícil. Distraia Iuwa, Karyu está cansado, eu estou me poupando, depois de distrair Iuwa, prenda Karyu com seu Kage mane, que eu libertarei os dois.

-Ok – Falou a garota – mas faça isto antes do anoitecer

-Tudo bem.

Kataru avançou para cima dos dois ninjas da névoa. Iuwa pulou para um lado e Karyu para o outro. Kataru avançou então para cima de Karyu, o afastando de Ayame e Iuwa.

-Somos só eu e você novamente. – murmurou Iuwa

-Sim, eu vencerei!

Ambos se encararam, ambos se analisaram, ambos sorriram.

Iuwa começou a fazer vários selos muito rápidos, Ayame jogou o seu leque para cima, e começou a fazer selos também, logo ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

-**Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!**

-**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**

Uma grande ventania apareceu, ao mesmo tempo que uma grande coluna de água se levantou perto de um outro lago. Logo um choque de vento e Água foi feito, estava muito equilibrado.

A ventania afetava todo o campo de batalha, Kataru e Karyu pararam para admirar os ninjutsu. Logo a ventania foi cessando, assim como a água.

O leque de Ayame foi caindo levemente, Iuwa se recuperava da ventania.

Ayame pegou levemente o leque, e abriu-lhe com uma balançada forte. Abanou fortemente ao mesmo tempo gritando:

-**Kamaitachi no jutsu!**

Uma ventania mais forte apareceu, Iuwa não teve tempo de se proteger e saiu voando junto com a ventania, sua roupa foi um pouco rasgada.

Karyu E Kataru começaram a lutar ferozmente mesmo com a ventania no campo de batalha, a essas alturas Karyu já abandonara seu Machado.

Ayame encarou Iuwa caído, que se levantava. Muito furioso.

-MALDITA! – Iuwa se levantou nervoso e correu a toda velocidade para cima de Ayame.

-A sua raiva aumenta meu reflexo! – disse Ayame enquanto Iuwa tentava acertar vários socos e chutes nela.

Ela desviava dos golpes rapidamente e com um pouco de esforço. As vezes usava seu Leque para defender os golpes do Ninja.

-Maldita! Eu irei te matar.

Iuwa deu alguns mortais e pegou seu bastão.

E então correu para cima de Ayame, golpeando-a rapidamente com o bastão.

Iuwa agora estava começando a exigir um esforço maior de Ayame, ao mesmo tempo em que se acalmava e dava golpes mais precisos e ágeis.

Ayame estava começando a ficar um pouco cansada, os ninjutsus que usara gastara muito de seu chakra, e ainda teria que acumular para usar seu Kage Mane.

Ayame tentou contra-atacar o ninja da névoa, mas a única coisa que ganhou foi uma bastonada no estomago, jogando-a longe.

A garota se levantou com calma. E encarou Iuwa.

-Acho que isto logo acabará! – disse olhando para cima.

Todos encararam um vulto que acabara de pular alto, Era Kataru, ele fez vários selos no ar e gritou:

-**KATON: HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!**

Várias bolas de fogo começaram a bombardear o campo de batalha, obrigando Karyu e Iuwa a se defenderem. Esta era a brecha para Ayame.

Iuwa desviara rapidamente das bolas de fogo, Karyu defendia-as com vários golpes de kunai.

Logo a chuva de bolas de fogo cessou, Iuwa e Karyu encararam Kataru pousar lentamente no chão, onde haviam várias crateras.

-Ninjutsus fracos não nos afetaram! – disse Karyu – alias, somos dois demônios da névoa.

-Venham me atacar então – disse Kataru sorrindo.

Iuwa tentou mexer seu corpo, mas ele não se movia.

-O que é isto? Meu corpo não se mexe!

-Droga, nem o meu – disse Karyu – mas o que?

-**Kage Mane no jutsu!** – disse Ayame balançando a mão, fazendo os dois ninjas a imitarem. – ótimo plano Kataru-sensei, não foi o combinado mas serviu até melhor.

-Sim. Eu libertarei Yown e Neo, agüente mais alguns momentos.

Kataru avançou contra os mizu bushins de Iuwa. E com duas kunais destruiu-os, liberando Yown e Neo.

-Obrigado Kataru-sensei – disse Yown

-Não agüentava mais respirar aquela água – disse Neo

-Sim sim, mais cuidado da próxima, agora vamos ajudar Ayame.

-KATARU-SENSEI, O JUTSU VAI SE DESFORMAR! – gritou Ayame.

-Droga! Vamos!

Os três correram a tempo de Iuwa e Karyu se soltarem.

Ambos os ninjas começaram a fazer vários selos muito rápidos, Ayame previnida começou a fazer vários selos também.

-**Fuuton: Renkuudan no jutsu!** – gritou ao mesmo tempo que os dois ninjas da névoa gritavam:

-**Suiton: Suishouha no jutsu!**

Duas grandes colunas de água surgiram de ambos os lagos, em quanto uma grande ventania em espiral avançava contra os dois ninjas.

As colunas avançaram e se juntaram, A espiral bateu de frente com a grande coluna de água, rasgando-a no meio.

-Que jutsu forte – disse Kataru protegendo seu rosto contra a ventania.

A rajada avançou contra os dois ninjas da névoa, ambos fizeram outros selos rápidos e gritaram:

-**Suiton: Suijinheki no jutsu!**

Ambos foram cercados de barreiras de água, que anularam a grande Rajada de vento.

Logo que a ventania cessou, e as barreiras caíram, Iuwa e Karyu avançaram rapidamente contra Ayame, ambos furiosos.

A garota vacilou, Iuwa e Karyu iriam acerta-la de frente.

E então, algo aconteceu muito rápido.

Neo e Kataru bloquearam Iuwa e Karyu, Ayame desmaiou, caindo para trás, mas antes disto Yown a segurou, pegando-a no colo.

Yown se afastou, e localizou Haruma assistindo a luta surpreso.

Yown se aproximou, e colocou Ayame delicadamente no chão.

-Cuide dela Haruma-san. Preciso voltar A luta.

-Tudo bem, boa sorte garoto.

Yown virou, e avistou Neo atacando Iuwa, enquanto Kataru e Karyu trocavam seqüências de socos e chutes.

Yown correu a toda velocidade para cima de Iuwa, que pego de surpresa tomou um grande chute no estomago.

-Irei vingar Ayame – murmurou o garoto, ativando pela primeira vez na luta, seu Sharingan, que tinha desativado após analisar seus oponentes – Neo, vamos derrotar-lo.

-Ok – Neo encarou Yown, e ambos assumiram posição de luta.

-Que comovente, irei matar-los, assim como aquela inútil.

Iuwa partiu para cima dos dois garotos, Mas dessa vez Yown já estava preparado, com seu Sharingan, desviou e contra-atacou mais perfeitamente, Neo usava seus insetos para absorver as bastonadas de Iuwa, Yown puxou uma Kunai de sua bolsa de sua perna esquerda, e encarou Iuwa, que acabara de parar os vários golpes.

-Engraçado, você é o primeiro canhoto com quem eu luto – disse Iuwa – e será o primeiro canhoto com Sharingan que derrotarei.

-Engano seu – disse Yown lançando a kunai com a mão esquerda, e já puxando outra avançou contra Iuwa, Neo aproveitando reuniu vários insetos.

Yown deu um golpe certeiro no bastão de Iuwa, este defendendo as duas kunais, contra-atacou.

Yown deu vários mortais para trás, ao mesmo tempo que Neo falava:

-**Mushikame no Jutsu!**

Uma grande onda de insetos apareceu e cobriu Iuwa.

-MEROS INSETOS NÃO IRAM ME DERROTAR!

Yown e Neo observaram os insetos sufocando Iuwa.

E então momentos depois um grande barulho foi ouvido, e Iuwa gritou:

-**Suiton: Baku Suishouha no Jutsu!**

Várias ondas de água começaram a bater nos insetos por dentro, que logo resultou numa grande explosão de água, onde vários insetos saíram voando para se salvarem.

Iuwa estava ofegante, e também muito Molhado.

-Mas como conseguiu um jutsu mesmo estando preso? – perguntou Yown.

-Eu usei a água de meu corpo, e para isso gastei muito chakra repondo-a

-Hum – disse Yown, e então sussurrou para Neo – Ele está cansado, breve iremos derrotar-lo.

-Malditos, iram me pagar!

Iuwa fez vários selos, criando vários Mizu Bushins.

-Vamos derrotar-los – disse Yown, levantando a kunai em posição de luta.

Os mizu bushins avançaram contra Yown e Neo, e logo uma grande batalha começou.

Yown matava todos os bushins que entravam em seu campo de alcance. Mas teve que desviar por pouco de Kataru, que dava mortais desviando de vários socos rápidos de Karyu.

-A situação está ruim? – perguntou Yown

-Péssima, Olhe Neo

Neo estava cercado por mais ou menos dez bushins,

Todos os bushins lhe acertaram um golpe certeiro, fazendo-o desmaiar.

-Droga – disse Yown, fazendo vários selos e gritando: - **Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu!**

A bola de fogo avançou contra todos os bushins, devastando-os.

-Agora somos só eu e você – disse Yown para Iuwa, enquanto Kataru afastava Karyu com várias Kunais.

-Derrote-o logo, e me ajude – murmurou Kataru para Yown.

-Tudo bem, irei tentar.

Yown sacou uma kunai e avançou contra Iuwa, tentou acerta-lo, porém foi inútil, a bastonada fez a kunai voar para cima.

-YOWN, PEGUE ISTO! – gritou Kataru, jogando uma Katana para Yown.

Yown levantou o braço pegando a Katana. Girou o punho, e deu um golpe certeiro no bastão de Iuwa.

A katana ficou no bastão criando um furo, Iuwa puxou o bastão e o girou. Yown começou a golpear Iuwa com a katana, e logo estavam travando uma batalha de armas ninjas.

Iuwa girava o bastão defendendo-se dos golpes rápidos e certeiros da katana de Yown, Yown atacava rapidamente, sua habilidade com katanas era muito boa.

-Nunca pensei que era habilidoso com este tipo de arma. – disse Yown enquanto Iuwa recuava um passo.

-Você é bom garoto, assim como se espera de um Uchiha.

-Você não é nada ruim com este bastão, pena que irá perder hoje

-Veremos!

Iuwa avançou contra Yown golpeando-o rapidamente com o bastão.

Yown defendeu as bastonadas, e tentou contra-atacar, uma das bastonadas bloqueou o ataque, e outra bastonada fez a katana quebrar ao meio.

Iuwa terminou sua seqüência de golpes com estilo, apoiou o bastão em suas costas, e ficou um poço agachado. A lâmina quebrada da katana caiu e ficou ao chão, ao lado do pé de Yown.

Yown, sorriu, e reunindo muito chakra na mão, partiu e deu um mega soco em Iuwa.

Iuwa foi pego de surpresa, e com a força do golpe, foi arrastado vários metros, mesmo estando no chão. Ele parou deslizando o pé, uma grande camada de poeira tampando sua visão contra Yown.

A poeira abaixou Iuwa encarou o garoto, que estava fazendo vários selos.

-Droga! – disse ao mesmo tempo que Yown parava no selo do Boi e murmurava:

-**Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba no Jutsu!**

O céu ficou escurou, uma grande nuvem preta apareceu, e vários raios começaram a cair.

Kataru e Karyu pararam de lutar para se proteger dos vários raios que agora caiam, A maioria dos raios tentavam seguir Iuwa, que agora corria para se desviar deles.

Um dos raios acabou acertando o bastão de Iuwa, queimando-o, o ninja começou a dar vários mortais para se desviar.

Porém quando parou, encarou Yown, que já exibia o selo do tigre.

-**KATON: GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!**

A bola de fogo foi muito rapidamente para cima de Iuwa, e o englobou, não dando-lhe tempo de se defender.

Quando os raios e o fogo cessou, Yown cambaleou e agachou cansado, Iuwa estava desacordado. Kataru pulou em direção a Yown agachando a seu lado, enquanto Karyu andava calmamente em direção aos dois.

-Descanse, irei cuidar dele – disse Kataru – e então terminaremos nossa missão

-Iuwa pode ter perdido, mas eu vencerei vocês.

Erguendo a mão fez o grandioso machado voar até sua mão, e então ele logo estava brilhando em um tom azul de chakra.

-Eu lhe ajudo – disse Yown

-Aquilo na lâmina é chakra, um golpe e será partido em dois, melhor descançar.

-Eu lhe ajudo – disse mais uma vez se botando de pé.

-Tudo bem, prepare-se pois ele está vindo.

Karyu vinha em uma velocidade incrível com seu machado já preparado para fatiar qualquer coisa que viesse em sua frente.

Yown se levantou, e pegou uma Kunai, Kataru também sacou uma kunai.

Karyu atacou ambos muito rapidamente, Kataru desviava com dificuldade, Yown apenas observava os movimentos do afiado machado, e desviava de ultima hora.

Em um descuido de Karyu, Kataru e Yown acertaram um soco duplo em seu estomago, arremessando-o longe.

Karyu se manobrou no ar, e girando o corpo pouso com firmeza no chão.

Karyu encarou os dois ninjas, e murmurou:

-Isto está demorando muito, quero acabar logo com isso – disse enquanto várias gotas de chuva começaram a cair.

-Parece que sua nuvem trouxe chuva – disse Kataru – isto não é bom

-Eu sei – disse Yown – se prepare

Karyu vinha novamente a toda velocidade, dando um golpe violento em Kataru que desviou de seu machado, Yown aproveitou e atacou uma kunai em Karyu, que apenas pegou seu machado e fatiou a kunai em duas.

Então Karyu partiu para cima de Yown e lhe aplicou um chute no estomago, fazendo-o voar longe

-Agora Kataru, somos eu e você, e isto terminará agora. – disse Karyu

-Veremos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui se vai mais um capitulo, e aí o que acharam?

Bem, logo entraremos no exame chuunin e acho que poderei botar um pouco de romance no meio dele.

Quero Agradecer ao único review que recebi... obrigado por estar tendo paciencia de ler minha fic hehhe

Peço para quem está lendo a fic comentar, é muito importante para mim, por favor comentem!

E não percam o próximo capitulo: O truque de Neo, O resgate atrasado

Até o próximo

**Uchiha****Yown**


	6. O Truque de Neo, O resgate Atrasado

Mais um capítulo, não percam que logo entrará no exame chuunin, e ficará mais focado nos outros times também, e nos casais é claro

**Dawn Of New Sun **

**Capitulo 6 – O truque de Neo, o Resgate atrasado**

No Último capitulo:

_Karyu vinha novamente a toda velocidade, dando um golpe violento em Kataru que desviou de seu machado, Yown aproveitou e atacou uma kunai em Karyu, que apenas pegou seu machado e fatiou a kunai em duas._

_Então Karyu partiu para cima de Yown e lhe aplicou um chute no estomago, fazendo-o voar longe_

_-Agora Kataru, somos eu e você, e isto terminará agora. – disse Karyu_

_-Veremos..._

Karyu encarou Kataru, o jounin o encarou de volta. Em um milésimo de segundo ambos pularam para trás, Kataru começou a fazer vários selos rapidamente, Karyu se prevenindo se posicionou defensivamente, ainda com seu machado brilhando com seu chakra.

Kataru terminou seus vários selos, e então gritou:

-**Doton: ****Doryuu Taiga!**

Uma grande poça de lama cobriu parte do campo de batalha, os pés de Karyu começaram a se afundar lentamente.

-Isto não irá adiantar! – disse Karyu dando várias machadadas na lama, fazendo-a se soltar de seus pés.

-Caiu em minha armadilha! – Kataru começou a fazer outros selos rápidos e então gritou: - **Doton: Doryuudan!**

Um grande projétil de dragão se formou da grande poça de lama, e começou a disparar várias rajadas de lama em Karyu, este foi pego de surpresa e começou a cortar as várias rajadas disparadas em si, porém ele se defendia ou afundava, e optou por nenhuma das duas.

Karyu jogou seu machado em direção ao dragão de terra, fazendo-o se despedaçar em dois. Então o ninja preso pelo rio de lama, fez alguns selos rápidos pegando Kataru de surpresa ele gritou:

-**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!**

Uma grande quantidade água da lagoa atrás de Kataru se levantou formando uma pequena montanha de água acima do jounin.

-Você está acabado!

A coluna começou abaixar rapidamente, Kataru fez alguns selos, e aproveitando a lama abaixo de si rebateu:

-**Doton: Doryuu Heki!**

Uma grande barreira de terra formou um casulo entre Kataru e a grande quantidade de água, Karyu esperou vários minutos a água atravessar a barreira de terra, e quando atravessou ele sorriu.

-Eu disse! – disse quando foi surpreendido

-**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!**

Kataru usou seu doton e prendeu Karyu embaixo da terra, deixando apenas sua cabeça para fora.

-Eu o prendi. Acabou!

-Acha mesmo? – Karyu sorriu e então a cabeça do ninja se transformou em água.

-**Mizu Bushin! **– disse Karyu surgindo atrás de Kataru, segurando seu Machado e atacando-o ferozmente.

Kataru desviou por pouco, e dando vários mortais para trás se afastou de Karyu.

-Muito esperto, aproveitando que eu estava abaixo da terra e usou seu bushin.

-Você é o único que não tem truques.

-É digo o mesmo.

Kataru então começou a se concentrar, uma grande aura se formou em sua volta, e Karyu momentos depois ouviu um grande estalo.

-Esse é seu estilo de taijutsu, você realmente é filho do Ninja Copiador Kakashi.

-Sim, e irei lhe derrotar – Kataru correu cinco vezes mais rápido para cima de Karyu

Karyu porém foi mais rápido e se antecipou, desviando do primeiro golpe de Kataru, já o jounin não desistiu e começou a golpear muito rapidamente Karyu, prestando atenção também em seu Machado.

Karyu desviava com dificuldade e tentava aplicar golpes surpresa com seu machado, que estava o lerdeando um pouco.

E em um milésimo de segundo, Karyu jogou seu machado para o alto e murmurou:

-**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**

Vários clones de Karyu apareceram, todos segurando Kataru ao mesmo tempo, prendendo-o.

-Te prendi, lhe matarei agora!

O machado caiu com perfeição na mão de Karyu, que o pegando golpeou com tudo para partir Kataru em dois. Porém, no ultimo instante, Karyu perdeu sua força e o golpe se cessou, o machado caiu a frente de Kataru e os bushins de Karyu, se fincando no chão. E parando de emanar o chakra de Karyu.

-Mas o que é isto? M-meu chakra? M-meu corpo, o que está acontecendo? – gritou Karyu desesperado.

-Como você mesmo disse: "Não é só você que tem truques" ou algo do tipo, não estava escutando direito. – falou Neo atrás de Kataru, surpreendendo Karyu e o sensei.

-O que você fez com meu corpo e meu chakra moleque?

-Na hora que fui derrotado por Iuwa, meu objetivo não era ficar desacordado e sim armar uma armadilha, logo que fiquei inconsciente fiz alguns insetos andarem até onde você estava e entrarem aos poucos em seu corpo.

-Maldito, tire-os isto realmente dói – disse Karyu se ajoelhando, desesperado

-Não há futuro para você, acabou, os insetos sugaram cada chakra presente em seu corpo.

-AHHHHH, MALDITO, VOCÊ ME PAGA NO INFERNO.

Neo virou as costas a tempo de ouvir Karyu cair deitado ao chão, estava morto.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Karyu morria, seus bushins sumiam e deixavam Kataru solto mais uma vez.

-Obrigado, eu ia realmente morrer – disse Kataru aliviado – como estão os outros?

-Yown logo estará consciente, bateu forte com a cabeça no chão, Ayame parece estar com muito pouco chakra, Haruma-san está cuidando dela.

-Bem, não baixe a guarda, é possível que eles enviem reforço, acorde Yown, iremos partir o mais rápido possível – disse Kataru.

Neo andou até aonde Yown estava caído e o acordou, o garoto se levantou e olhou a volta, vendo Karyu e Iuwa mortos.

-Acabou?

-Não, precisamos partir rápido.

-Não tão rápido Garoto! – disse uma voz alta e autoritária, Neo e Yown se assustaram e olharam de onde vinha a voz, de um grupo de Ninjas encapuzados, a frente vinha o líder, que era de onde vinha a voz: - Vejo que mataram dois dos nossos, não deixaremos baratos se preparem.

Kataru se aproximou rápido e falou:

-Ainda estou sobre o efeito de meu golpe – disse baixo apenas para Yown e Neo – me dêem cobertura.

-Ok – disse Yown puxando algumas kunais, Neo fez alguns insetos saírem para a palma da sua mão, e se preparou também.

-Ei, matamos esses dois, não querem levar o mesmo fim, não é?

-Não fale assim com Ryuu-sama rapaz, ele é invencível – disse um dos ninjas

-Relaxe Sanjime, somos quatro contra três isto será fác...

Quando o Ninja iria terminar a frase Kataru correu a toda velocidade para cima dos quatro, os ninjas rápidos e ágeis pularam para quatro diferentes posições.

-Yukiro, Narashi, cuidem dos dois garotos, eu e Sanjime cuidaremos desse.

-Ok – responderam os dois, avançando rapidamente contra os garotos.

-Droga, Neo dispare contra os dois do sensei.

-Claro

Yown tacou várias Kunais em direção a Ryuu, enquanto Neo lançava vários insetos em direção a Sanjime.

-Nós somos seus inimigos! – disse Yukiro parando junto a Narashi, eles fizeram vários selos e gritaram juntos:

-**Suiton: Suijinheki!**

Duas grandes barreiras de água surgiram e bloquearam todos os ataques de Yown e Neo, os dois garotos ficaram atentos Quando a barreira Abaixou, Narashi e Yukiro encaravam os dois garotos.

-Somos invencíveis, e logo o jounin que veio com vocês morrerá, não tem Escapatória.

-É o que veremos – disse Yown alto provocativo – Neo, me de cobertura

-Tudo bem, vá

Yown correu em direção aos dois Ninjas, eles sorriram, Yukiro se posicionou a frente enquanto Narashi se colocou atrás.

-Mas o que? – falou Yown atento enquanto corria a pequena distância

Yukiro fez alguns selos e então gritou:

-**Suiton: Teppoudama!**

Várias rajadas de água começaram a surgir da boca de Yukiro partindo rapidamente em direção a Yown, O garoto estava com o Sharingan ativado e começou a desviar de todas as bolas, quando Yukiro aumentou a velocidade dos disparos

-Droga – falou Yown para si mesmo

Quando uma das bolas iria atingir o garoto Uma grande quantidade de insetos se posicionou a sua frente absorvendo o Dano.

Yown Sorriu e continuou correndo a toda velocidade, estava a menos de 5 metros dos dois Ninjas.

Uma das bolas explodiu bem a baixo de si, enquanto pulava para dar um golpe em Yukiro.

O ninja da névoa parou seus disparos e cruzou seus braços em X, enquanto Yown Atacava com uma voadora, e os insetos de Neo davam meia volta para atacar a toda velocidade.

Yukiro absorveu todo o dano do golpe de Yown, e quando o garoto pousou a frente de Yukiro para lhe desferir um golpe, ficou surpreso ao ter seu pé preso.

-**Chakra Kami Nawa!**

Yown olhou para baixo a tempo de ver uma corda brilhante o prendendo, desesperado murmurou:

-Droga Neo, ele me prendeu, Cordas de Chakra!

-Sim garoto, e agora você irá morrer! – disse Yukiro, sacando uma grandiosa espada de suas costas.

-Não acho – disse Yown – Veja!

Yown olhou para baixo, assim como Yukiro, e vários insetos devoravam a corda, soltando Yown.

Yown livre, deu outro pulo, a tempo de desviar de um golpe cortante de Yukiro, o garoto pousou em cima da espada do ninja da névoa, e o encarou de cima.

-Você irá morrer! – disse Yown

-Você que irá!

O ninja da névoa balançou a espada, Yown pulou, e caiu ao chão agachado, o ninja da névoa deu um golpe certeiro em Yown, O garoto segurou a lâmina com suas mãos, e então jogando-a para o lado, pegou impulso e preparou seu golpe frontal.

Yown iria atingir o golpe, se não fosse por outra corda de Chakra de Narashi.

-Não está esquecendo de mim garoto?

-Não está esquecendo de mim? - repetiu Neo

Neo apareceu atrás de Narashi, enquanto falava:

-**Mushikame no Jutsu!**

Uma nova onda de insetos apareceram atrás de Narashi e Yukiro, os cercando.

Os insetos cortaram a corda de chakra novamente, Yown pulou a tempo de fugir da onda de Insetos.

Yukiro e Narashi estavam presos no jutsu de Neo, parecia estar acabado.

Mas não estava.

-**Mizu no Yaiba!**

Ryuu apareceu pulando, fez um grande corte na horizontal, ao mesmo tempo que uma grande quantidade de água aparecia, cortando de ponta a ponta todos os insetos da onda de insetos.

Os insetos ao receberem o golpe se dispersaram, Yukiro olhou Ryuuka pousar, e golpear Neo, que pulou para longe para desviar.

-Obrigado Ryuu-sama

-Não foi nada, se preparem. Não deixem esses garotos impunes.

-Ok – respondeu Narashi se recuperando do golpe, Encarando Neo e Yown que agora estavam um pouco mais afastados.

Narashi pegou um escudo que estava em suas costas, ele era Grande e feito de aço, Ele se posicionou a frente de Yukiro.

-Pode usar Yukiro

-Ok

O Ninja começou a fazer vários selos, Neo e Yown observaram bem, enquanto Yukiro terminava o selo do pássaro e gritava:

-**Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!**

Uma grande coluna de água surgiu de uma das lagoas do campo, rodeou Yukiro, e avançou contra as costas de Narashi. Yown achou estranho, como um amigo pode atacar o outro pelas costas.

Neo sorriu, era uma estratégia muito ousada, Narashi no ultimo instante pulou, colando seu escudo como se fosse uma prancha, começou a surfar na onda de água que ia em direção aos dois garotos.

Yown e Neo observaram a grande coluna vir em direção a eles, Narashi em cima da onda pegou duas kunais, Yown pegou uma, e Neo preparou seus insetos.

A coluna de água desabou a cima de Yown e Neo, os dois pularam para trás, Narashi chutou seu escudo em direção a Neo, que com seus insetos defendeu o impacto, o escudo parecia vivo, não caiu no chão, mas deu meia volta e começou a golpear Neo rapidamente, fazendo-o se afastar de Yown e usar parte de seu reflexo.

Narashi avançou com as duas kunais para cima de Yown, começando a golpear-lo com intensidade.

Yown tinha seus reflexos melhorados pelo Sharingan, e desviava dos golpes muito rapidamente, Neo se aproximava de costas com Yown, Narashi sorriu e disse:

-Muito bom, caíram na minha armadilha! – o escudo ainda atacava Neo, que encostou suas costas com Yown, enquanto Narashi fazia vários selos e murmurava: - **Kage Tate no Jutsu!**

O escudo se multiplicou em dois, um dispositivo de chakra fez ambos os escudos aumentarem de tamanho e adquirir uma coloração azul. Ambos os escudos pressionaram Yown e Neo, os prendendo um casulo de Escudos, deixando apenas suas cabeças a mostra.

Narashi sorriu, e usou mais uma vez suas cordas de chakra, prendendo completamente os dois garotos.

-Peguei vocês, o que acharam?

-Muito inteligente – disse Yown tentando ganhar tempo, estavam totalmente presos.

Narashi se assustou quando Kataru apareceu voando a toda velocidade contra os escudos, parecia ter recebido um golpe violento, o jounin bateu contra o escudo e caiu no chão deitado, mas ainda parecia acordado.

-Esses caras, são muito fortes! – respondeu Kataru, tinha um filete de sangue na boca

Ryuu e Sanjime apareceram andando calmamente atrás de Narashi, Junto com Yukiro que vinha com sua espada, brilhando em chakra.

-Yukiro, Mate-os.

-Sim

Yukiro sorriu maldosamente, se posicionou a frente de todos com sua espada, estava preparado para matar três em um golpe só.

O ninja levantou a espada.

Yown Sorriu, Neo não mostrava expressão nenhuma, Kataru olhou atentamente Yukiro.

O ninja desceu a espada com tudo.

Mas em poucos segundos, Kataru desviou do golpe certeiro nele, Dois ninjas apareceram no meio dos quatro demônios da névoa, um possuía a mão brilhando em azul, o outro já chegava com uma voadora na cara de Sanjime.

Era o resgate, Rataru o ninja médico, avançou contra Yukiro e Nagashi, golpeando-os com seu bisturi de chakra, e então recuou, Liran usou seu ótimo taijutsu para jogar para longe Sanjime, enquanto Yamato surgia com uma katana golpeando Yukiro.

Itachi apareceu com uma velocidade incrível, atacando frontalmente Ryuu, que mesmo defendendo um soco do Uchiha, deslizou vários metros.

Yukiro se defendeu com sua espada, e começou a golpear Yamato, logo os dois se afastaram lutando.

Liran começou a lutar com Sanjime e Narashi juntos, usando seu ótimo taijutsu como vantagem, Itachi e Rataru se voltaram a tempo de ver o efeito dos escudos terminarem, e eles desabarem no chão.

Itachi e Rataru se aproximaram e o primeiro disse:

-Desculpe Kataru, estamos atrasados, alguma baixa?

-Nenhuma, apenas deles.

-Ótimo, eu cuidarei de Ryuu, Rataru cuide deles.

-E o Liran? – perguntou Yown apontando para o Ninja que dava vários golpes rápidos em Narashi e Sanjime.

-Não se preocupe, ele sabe se virar. – disse Itachi partindo para cima de Ryuu.

Logo a ilha virou um grande campo de batalha, Yukiro e Yamato bradavam suas espadas/Katanas, Liran cuidava de dois ao mesmo tempo, dando dificuldade para ambos, e Itachi trocava defesas e ataques rápidos com Ryuu.

-Não se preocupem com eles, vamos começar o tratamento – disse Rataru, suas mãos começaram a ficar verdes.

Rapidamente Rataru curou a todos, Todos se sentaram, até Rataru.

-Droga, esta viagem me deixou cansado.

-Esta luta também – disse Kataru – não pensei que eram fortes.

-Esta tudo bem agora – disse Rataru – meu time irá derrotar-los.

Itachi avançou contra Ryuu dando-lhe um chute, que foi defendido, Ryuu deslizou vários metros, enquanto Itachi usava vários selos e murmurava:

-**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!**

Uma gigantesca bola de fogo avançou contra Ryuu, que fez selos tão rápidos, que nem foram percebidos.

-**Suiton: Suijinheki!**

A barreira de água de Ryuu conseguiu atingir um nível de altura muito superior ao da bola de fogo, fazendo-a só ser absorvida em uma fumaceira.

Itachi avançou contra a barreira, ao mesmo tempo que ela se desabava.

Quando ela desabou Ryuu não estava mais atrás dela.

-O que?

Ryuu apareceu abaixo de Itachi, lhe dando um grande gancho, O ninja com o impacto voou vários metros para cima, Ryuu sorriu satisfeito, fez vários selos mirando para cima e gritou:

-**Suiton: Baku Suishouha no Jutsu!**

Uma grande quantidade de água se levantou de todos os lagos da ilha, e voaram em direção a Itachi, o Ninja fechou os olhos, e então falou alto:

-Mangekyou Sharingan!

Yown observou de longe seu pai ativando a forma mais evoluída de sua linhagem sanguínea, sorriu orgulhoso.

Um grande fogo preto surgiu dos olhos de Itachi, e então avançou com a grande quantidade de Água.

-Um simples fogo não irá atingir meu golpe! – gritou Ryuu para Itachi

-Isto não é um simples fogo! É meu golpe mais forte!

O Fogo rasgou a água ao meio, e avançou contra Ryuu.

-DROGA!

Ele começou a fazer vários selos e gritou:

-**Suiton: Kaihodan**

Ryuu começou a disparar várias bolas de Água no fogo, que ainda continuava intacto. Ryuu sentindo o pior começou a pular para trás, ao mesmo tempo que a grande rajada de fogo negro atingia o chão como uma explosão, a Ilha tremeu, e o fogo começou a queimar tudo.

Logo todos começaram a fugir para a próxima luta, Yown correu até Ayame e a pegou no colo, Haruma correu, Kataru apareceu a sua frente e o carregou nas costas, Itachi caiu levemente no chão e começou a partir para a Ilha.

Yown correu a toda velocidade, a próxima ilha estava um pouco longe, mas com um grande pulo a alcançou.

Olhando para trás viu todos os ninjas andando pela água, e Neo pulando ao seu lado.

Olharam para trás, a destruição tomava conta da Ilha.

-Não achem que acabou! – falou Ryuu, pegando todos de surpresa, começando a fazer vários selos.

Yown, Neo e Kataru se afastaram da costa da ilha, dando espaço para o campo de batalha.

Liran ainda batia nos seus dois oponentes, muito ágil, Yamato se complicava com Yukiro.

Ryuu então terminando seus selos gritou:

-**Suiton: Goshokuzame!**

Botando suas mãos na água, pegou a todos de surpresa, fazendo cinco tubarões de água aparecerem, golpeando a todos.

-Pulem para a ilha! – gritou Rataru, que tentava Ajudar Yamato, e então pulou.

Restaram apenas os demônios da névoa acima da água, Ryuu bateu em continência para Itachi e disse:

-Nos veremos algum dia!

Logo todos os quatro desapareceram.

-Ótimo, resgate sucedido – comentou Rataru.

-Quem garante que eles não irão voltar? – perguntou Haruma – estas ilhas são a morada deles.

-Eram – falou Neo – vejam aquilo!

Vários barcos com bandeiras da vila da Areia apareceram, um dos barcos cruzou o pequeno canal entre a ilha destruída e a ilha em que estavam todos, o barco parou, um ninja da Areia falou.

-Chegamos, aonde estão os desgraçados?

-Fugiram, não voltarão – falou Itachi – Obrigado pelo suporte, podemos partir?

-É Claro, temos um barco para vocês vindo – disse Apontando para um barco um pouco menor, com a mesma bandeira da vila da areia. – Por favor Haruma-sama, venha conosco.

Haruma se despediu de todos e embarcou no barco.

-Obrigado pelo suporte, até algum dia – disse Acenando.

-Desculpe mais uma vez a demora, boa viagem – disse o ninja da Areia.

O Barco logo partiu, enquanto o outro barco chegava.

-Podem subir, e próxima parada: Konoha. – falou o capitão do barco que iria partir para Konoha.

-----------------------------------

aqui mais um capitulo, e aí o que acharam?

Gostei muito de escrever essa luta, espero que comentem.

Entraremos a partir de agora, numa grandiosa fase para a fic, o exame Chuunin.

Vai ser um evento muito grandioso vocês verão. Irá ter mais de trinta capítulos.

Vai começar o romance é claro, junto com mais ação e suspense, garanto muita diversão nas lutas finais.

Bem, sem mais revelações, vamo aos comentários:

**Rodrigo DeMolay:** ah cara eu andei sumido, mas agora voltei, se quiser me add no msn pode add, to precisando de um beta e alguem enxendo meu saco hauuahuahuhauhaua, quanto a outra fic, preciso ver quando vou atualizar, to sem idéias pra ela, eu só comecei essa pq me veio a história toda montada já na minha cabeça, mas bem abraço \o

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2:** valeu por ter gostado da luta e por estar acompanhando a fic, não perca prox cap que talvez apareça o Gaara e Ino

Bem, sem mais delongas, Não percam o próximo capitulo: Um Novo Exame Chuunin? Time 3 se apresentando! 

Até mais

**Uchiha****Yown**


	7. Um Novo ExameChuunin Time 3 se apresenta

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap:

**Dawn Of New Sun**

**Capitulo 7 – Um Novo Exame Chuunin? Time 3 se apresentando!**

No último capitulo:

_Haruma se despediu de todos e embarcou no barco._

_-Obrigado pelo suporte, até algum dia – disse Acenando._

_-Desculpe mais uma vez a demora, boa viagem – disse o ninja da Areia._

_O Barco logo partiu, enquanto o outro barco chegava._

-Podem subir, e próxima parada: Konoha. – falou o capitão do barco que iria partir para Konoha.

O barco balançava calmamente, o mar estava calmo, e o barco avançava a uma velocidade normal em direção a um dos portos de Konoha.

Yown estava sentado em um dos bancos do barco, Ayame já acordara com os tratamentos de Rataru, e estava ao lado do garoto, olhando para baixo e pensando. Neo estava sentado em um dos mastros do barco, olhando o horizonte e Yamato estava na ponta da frente do barco, observando calmamente a água embaixo de si.

Yown olhou para a cabine do capitão, onde Itachi conversava com um ninja da vila Da Areia, que tinha o comando do barco, Liran estava com ele e ouvia a conversa atento. Rataru vigiava as costas do navio, e estava em cima da cabine, sentado calmamente.

-Logo chegaremos – murmurou Neo de cima do mastro

Yown olhou e viu uma grande imensidade de terra, era definitivamente o porto onde iriam desembarcar.

Se remexeu no banco impaciente, Ayame encostou em seu corpo, se colando com Yown, e murmurou:

-Me prometa que nunca mais me deixará sozinha para lutar

Yown encarou Ayame, ela sorria, mas no fundo Yown sabia que ela estava pedindo uma coisa para a vida toda.

-Eu... prometo

Yown olhou para os olhos de Ayame, a garota o encarava admirada, ele sentiu uma ponta de seu coração falhar, e logo sentiu os pulmões faltarem ar, estava se aproximando do rosto da garota.

Ayame também fraquejou, e aproximou lentamente seu rosto, o beijo era inevitável.

Porém no último segundo, uma grande explosão foi ouvida, e uma voz:

-**Katon: Karyuu Endan!**

Yown e Ayame se assustaram, O garoto se pois de pé observando todos os cantos, Rataru havia pulado um pouco a sua frente e observava algo mais a frente.

-O que...? – perguntou o garoto

-Tem um navio da marinha da névoa atacando um dos nossos, veja...

Yown andou até o lado de Rataru, e observou um dos navios da frota da névoa perseguia furiosamente um navio de Konoha.

Vários ninjas usavam jutsus de água para tentar acertar o barco, o jutsu ouvido a momentos atrás nada atingiu, apenas fez uma grande fumaceira aparecer entre os dois barcos.

Yown avistou um dos vultos subindo em um dos mastros, e fazendo vários selos.

-**Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko – **gritou o vulto.

O chakra do vulto juntou com a água, e então surgiu um grande lobo feito de gelo (neve), o tigre deslizou até o barco inimigo.

O barco fez algumas manobras para se desviar, o tigre não desistiu, deu meia volta e atacou o barco por trás, o barco tremeu pelo impacto, mas um dos ninjas fez vários selos e gritou:

-**Suiton: Baku Suishouha no Jutsu**

Uma coluna avançou contra o tigre de gelo, e o impacto do golpe fez com que o tigre se desfizesse.

Outro vulto apareceu ao lado do primeiro no barco de konoha, fez alguns selos e murmurou:

-**Kage Nui no Jutsu**

Um grande numero de sombras avançaram contra o barco em uma velocidade incrível, o barco desviou da primeira rajada, mas a segunda atingiu em cheio, fazendo um grande buraco na ponta.

Um dos ninjas da névoa subiu em cima de uma das sombras e correu em direção ao barco de konoha, um terceiro vulto do barco de konoha subiu em cima de uma das sombras e correu de encontro ao ninja da névoa. Sacando uma kunai os dois se chocaram e se atravessaram, momentos depois o ninja da névoa caiu na água e o vulto de konoha deu vários mortais voltando ao barco.

Um quarto vulto apareceu em cima de uma das sombras, mordeu o dedo e fez selos muito rápidos.

E então um sapo do tamanho do navio apareceu, e pulando sobre o navio da névoa, não deu chances de escape para os inimigos.

O barco da vila da areia se aproximou do de Konoha, fazendo sinal de aliado.

Ayame se levantou e encostou ao lado de Yown, o barco encostou com o de konoha, e ambos agora andavam juntos.

O quarto vulto pulou para o barco da vila da areia, Itachi se posicionou ao lado de Rataru e murmurou:

-Jiraya-sama, o que fazes por estas bandas?

-Oh, Itachi-san, eu e meu time voltávamos de uma missão, quando esses ninjas da névoa nos perseguiram, bem agora eles vivem no mar hahaha

-Bem, logo chegaremos a konoha não? Não é melhor pegarmos carona com seu barco? – perguntou Rataru

-Oh Rataru-kun, você cresceu – murmurou Jiraya espantado – bem melhor virem – o ninja da vila da areia apareceu ao lado de Itachi – oh capitão, seus serviços já não são mais úteis, eu os guio até konoha.

-Ok Jiraya-sama, iremos retornar a vila da areia.

-Peguem suas coisas e vamos – disse Itachi pulando para o barco

Por coincidência, todos já estavam com seus pertences nas costas, e então pularam um a um para o outro barco.

Itachi fora o último, bateu em continência para o capitão do barco da vila da areia, e pulou para o barco de Jiraya.

Jiraya começou a andar em direção a cabine, os três vultos de antes pararam a sua frente, então Jiraya virou para o grupo novo no barco e falou:

-Estes são meus alunos, Osawama Okaru, Winara Iwari e Nara Shiraki

Osawama Okaru, o garoto da esquerda, era o mais alto, possuía quinze anos, seus cabelos eram brancos e compridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, usava um óculos e sua bandana na testa, usava uma camisa azul marinha, e uma calça da mesma cor, porém possuía dois bolsos de kunais. Sorria e de longe aparentava segurança e força.

O do meio era Winara Iwari, também quinze anos. Era o mais baixo dos três, possuía cabelos curtos e pretos, em um dos braços havia uma bandana da vila da folha, e em outro uma da vila da nuvem. Usava tanto shorts como uma camisa preta, ainda segurava a kunai que usara pra atacar. Ele também sorria e acenava para o grupo.

O da direita era Nara Shiraki, Que já possuía dezesseis anos. Ele era um pouco menor do que Okaru, seus cabelos eram iguais aos de seu pai, Shikamaru, porém um pouco mais longos. Ele apoiava as mãos atrás da cabeça e aparentava um ar de tédio. Sorria de leve, pelo mero fato de ter se encontrado com sua irmã por acaso.

-Mana? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Shikari acenando para o grupo e se aproximando de Ayame

-Vim em missão baka

-Não sabia que seu time estava formado – falou o garoto, agora cumprimentando Itachi e seu time. – Alias, não sei o que acontece em konoha já faz uma semana, quando sai em missão.

-Missão? – Perguntou Itachi – a uma semana?

-Sim – respondeu Okaru se aproximando e cumprimentando a todos – fomos a uma semana ao país da água, Jiraya foi nos resgatar com este barco

-Yare yare, foi isto mesmo – disse Jiraya – acredite Itachi, estes garotos acabaram de completar uma missão rank B

-Ora ora – falou Itachi surpreso – já não está na hora de virar chuunin?

-Claro – falou Iwari se aproximando e cumprimentando a todos – em duas semanas começará o novo exame chuunin e iremos participar

-EXAME CHUUNIN? – perguntou Neo exaltado, se virando para Kataru – POR QUE NÃO NOS AVISOU?

-Eu não sabia... digo, não lembrava da data – falou o sensei surpreso

-Não se faça de desentendido Kataru – falou Rataru – os exames chuunins são de seis em seis meses, não me diga que iria esquecer tão fácil – completou se sentando

-Esqueci – disse o sensei coçando a cabeça e se sentando no chão

-Olhe estamos chegando – disse Yamato que havia subido em um dos mastros sem ninguém perceber.

Yown que estava observando Ayame e Shikari conversarem, se virou para a direção aonde Yamato apontava. O porto já era visível, e estava muitíssimo perto.

Jiraya manobrava o barco enquanto conversava com Itachi, Rataru e Liran. Okaru conversava com Kataru e Iwari com Neo. Yown subiu ao mastro com um pulo, ficando ao lado de Yamato.

-Yown-kun, quando aprender a controlar seu chakra corretamente, conseguirá se tornar um ótimo ninja, se quiser algum treinamento é só me procurar...

-Ora Yamato-san, eu já tinha prometido ao meu pai que iria treinar com ele, ficará para uma próxima.

-Ok, qualquer coisa é só me procurar, sabe onde eu moro

-Tudo bem, eu irei lhe procurar – disse enquanto o barco se posicionava em um lugar correto para o desembarque.

Yamato e Yown pularam diretamente para terra firme, enquanto os outros desembarcavam. Yown olhou para trás e viu Ayame caminhando ao lado de seu irmão.

Logo ele começou a caminhar ao lado de Ayame, a garota aproveitando isso falou apenas para ele ouvir:

-Yown, terá tempo livre antes do exame chuunin?

-Não, sinto muito Ayame, pegarei pesado nos treinos – falou o garoto no mesmo tom

-Ah tudo bem – falou a garota agora em tom normal – Shikari, quer treinar comigo para o exame chuunin?

-Claro, eu estou cansado desta missão, posso lhe dar uma pequena ajuda, a não ser que o pirralho do Shiro atrapalhe

-Se aquele garoto atrapalhar, irei lhe dar uns cascudos – disse ela sorrindo para o irmão mais velho e o abraçando, ainda continuando a andar.

-Ok, hei Yown, o que aconteceu na sua missão afinal? Ayame estava desacordada, e eu sou um pouco curioso.

-Ah, nada demais, alguns problemas apenas... – disse o garoto começando a contar a sua missão enquanto todos caminhavam em direção a konoha, que ainda estava um pouco longe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata e seu time corriam, já não estavam longe de konoha.

Pulavam entre as árvores, cada vez mais perto da grandiosa vila.

Hinata mandou seus alunos agora começarem a correr por chão, os três atentos começaram a correr atrás da sensei, quando em um movimento brusco ela freou, obrigando a seus alunos frearem também.

-O que foi Hinata-sensei? – perguntou Sinoko

-Xiu! Tem pessoas vindo! – falou tampando a boca do garoto com a mão

-Quantos? – perguntou Jirano baixo

-Droga, são muitos, e já nos perceberam – disse Hinata

-Veja com seu byakugan...

Mas antes que Sinoko pudesse terminar a frase, Hinata puxou ele para cima de uma das árvores, assim como Jirano e Minako pulavam para trás de alguns arbustos.

Vários passos foram ouvidos, um vulto a frente entrou na área de visão de Hinata, e como estava escuro ela não sabia quem era, até a voz lhe falar:

-Hinata-chan, há quanto tempo... agora se esconde de seus antigos amigos?

Hinata sorriu, reconhecia aquela voz, em um impulso pulou para frente do vulto, a abraçando.

-INO! O que faz aqui? – perguntou Hinata

-Hora, viemos para o exame chuunin – disse a mulher

Ino havia crescido, suas curvas eram muito redondas, seu corpo muito bem definido, usava seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo, e usava uma túnica da vila da areia, um dos braços estava uma bandana de konoha e no outro da vila da Areia.

Mais passos foram ouvidos pela Hyuuga, e várias pessoas apareceram.

-Podem aparecer – disse Hinata para seu time – são aliados

O time de Hinata saiu dos esconderijos e se posicionaram atrás da sensei.

Um dos vultos se posicionou na luz, Hinata viu primeiro os cabelos ruivos, depois a roupa tradicional de Gaara, ele tinha crescido, mas estava igual a antigamente, carregava calmamente seu jarro de areia, e sorria, algo difícil de ser ver.

-Gaara! Naruto estava doido para sua visita! – disse Hinata feliz

-Oh Hinata, ele está bem? – perguntou o Kazekage cumprimentando a Hyuuga

-Ótimo, desde que virou Hokage sua vida tem mudado e muito.

-Que bom

Outro vulto apareceu, era Kankuro, ele estava igual antigamente, suas marcas no rosto de roxo, tudo. Carregava vários pergaminhos de invocação, e estava um pouco mais alto. Ainda usava a mesmo estilo de roupa.

-Olá Hinata – disse Kankuro a comprimentando – quem são esses pivetes? – perguntou apontando para os alunos de Hinata

-São meus alunos – disse Hinata sorrindo – e quem são estes? – perguntou Hinata apontando aos três vultos que acabavam de aparecer atrás de Kankuro

-Ah, este é o time da Areia – falou Kankuro, agora três pessoas apareciam na luz – Sabaku no Harime, Sabaku no Koji e Akasuna Keitaro.

Sabaku no Harime era filha de Ino e Gaara, a garota tinha cabelos longos e ruivos, porém seus olhos eram iguais os da mãe, ela levava um jarro nas costas e possuía uma postura série e fria, usava uma roupa igual a da mãe, uma túnica avermelhada, com alguns detalhes em branco. Possuía treze anos, e era um pouco mais alta Minako.

Sabaku no Koji era filho de Kankuro e uma Ninja da vila da areia chamada Amano. O garoto usava uma roupa parecida com a do pai, mas com alguns detalhes mais bem detalhados. Usava as listras roxas, e carregava uma grande marionete nas costas. Sorria cinicamente. Possuía treze anos e tinha um ar de superioridade.

Akasuna Keitaro era um garoto espetacular, Sobrevivente de um clã antigo da vila da Areia, o garoto era muito misterioso e poço conhecido. Usava uma túnica branca, e seu rosto era mascarado, a única coisa a vista era seus olhos. Carregava uma foice grande em suas costas. Tinha quatorze anos, e a única coisa que se sabia dele era que era sedento por batalhas.

-Oh, olá a todos – disse Hinata enquanto os times acenavam um para o outro – bem Gaara, melhor irmos logo, Naruto ficará feliz com a sua visita.

-Não há com o que demorar, ficarei até o final do exame chuunin

-Mas e a vila de areia?

-Baki ficou lá, ele cuidará das coisas por enquanto, a prioridade é o exame chuunin, alias, você sabe se o Raikage-sama aparecerá por konoha?

-Ele não virá, irá mandar sua neta. – falou Hinata tristemente – O raikage não é muito de viajar.

-Sim, eu o entendo. Bem vamos! – disse Gaara começando a caminhar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh, que bom que todos estão presentes. – disse Naruto, já se passara dois dias, e todos os jounins estavam reunidos em uma sala. – bem hoje alguns de vocês indicarão seus times para o exame chuunin. Por tanto, em ordem de numeração de times, dêem um passo a frente e façam a nomeação.

-Bem, eu sou Hatake Kakashi – disse o velho sensei de Naruto, que por debaixo da mascara estava rindo, vendo seu aluno tão perto de si, como um hokage – Jounin do time 0. E eu nomeio o time 0 composto por Namikaze Waramaru, Sarutobi Himo e Rock Karatsu para o exame chuunin.

Kakashi deu um passo para trás, enquanto Shiori dava um passo para frente.

-Eu sou Naraku Shiori, Jounin do time 1, e eu nomeio o time 1 composto por Uchiha Karen, Inuzuka Iyane e Hyuuga Koyumi para o exame chuunin

Shiori andou para trás, enquanto Shino aparecia a frente.

-Eu sou Aburame Shino, jounin do time 2, e eu nomeio o time 2 composto por Uzumaki Myukiro, Akimichi Rouji e Uchiha Idara para o exame chuunin.

Shino foi para trás e Jiraya Apareceu a frente.

-Eu acho isto um saco para fazer, mas tudo bem vamos lá – disse Jiraya enquanto Naruto o encarava sério – Eu sou Jiraya, Sannin do time 3, eu nomeio o time 3 composto por Osawama Okaru, Winara Iwari e Nara Shiraki para o exame chuunin.

-Bem, os times de dois anos atrás já estão confirmados. Agora peço para que os senseis de times atuais pensem com calma os momentos a seguir. Podem começar.

-Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, jounin do time 4, eu nomeio o time 4 composto por Uchiha Sinoko, Sarutobi Jirano e Hyuuga Minako para o exame chuunin.

Hinata deu um passo para trás enquanto Kiba dava um passo a frente.

-Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, jounin do time 5, eu nomeio o time 5 composto por Akimichi Teiji, Uzumaki Hinta e Hatake Minra para o exame chuunin.

Kiba sorriu e foi para trás, Temari apareceu a frente.

-Eu sou Nara Temari, jounin do time 6, eu nomeio o time 6 composto por Nara Shiro, Inuzuka Kito e Rock Hiro para o exame chuunin.

Temari se posicionou para trás sorrindo, e Kataru passou a frente.

-Eu sou Hatake Kataru, jounin do time 7, eu nomeio o time 7 composto por Nara Ayame, Uchiha Yown e Aburame Neo para o exame chuunin

Kataru deu um pulo para trás, enquanto Yamaru dava um passo a frente e já começava:

-Eu sou Yamaru, jounin do time 8, eu nomeio o time 8 composto por Hyuuga Nigel, Uzumaki Akaru e Winara Kira para o exame chuunin.

Yamaru se posicionou atrás, enquanto Naruto começava.

-Ótimo, parece que este ano todos os times participarão do Exame chuunin, ele será daqui a 1 semana e 5 dias, dêem esses papeis para eles se inscrevem – disse Naruto entregando vários papeis entre os jounins – a inscrição será daqui a 5 dias na academia, sala 301. Dispensados.

Vários vultos saíram da sala. Deixando Naruto e Jiraya sozinhos.

-Você acha que seu plano dará certo? – perguntou Jiraya

-Dará, temos excelentes genins este ano, e logo começará a guerra.

-Sim, logo começará a guerra...

-------------------------------------

-Ei pessoal – disse Kataru em cima do corrimão da ponte – aqui estão os papeis para a inscrição do Exame Chuunin, as inscrições serão daqui cinco dias, e o exame uma semana após as inscrições.

-Ok – disse Yown que estava mais perto, pegando o papel primeiro.

Depois que todos pegaram os papeis, Kataru continuou:

-Bem, doze dias que vocês terão, eu os libero, treinem muito apenas lhes digo isso, Aprendam a controlar o chakra corretamente, e treinem seus jutsus especiais guardados. A partir de quando começar o exame chuunin não somos mais um time, apenas depois que termina-lo que seremos um time novamente.

-Isto é uma despedida? – perguntou Ayame

-Não, eu irei acompanhar-los durante todo o exame, apesar de não sermos um time durante o exame, eu continuo sendo o responsável pela possível morte de vocês.

-Oh, não iremos morrer – disse Neo se gabando

-Este exame não será brincadeira, levem a sério, se não passarem ficarei triste.

-Iremos passar, fique tranqüilo – disse Yown.

-Bem, como uma despedida antes das temporadas de treinos, irei levar-lhes para almoçar.

-Ok, vamos ao restaurante dos Akimichi! – falou Ayame

-Tudo bem, vamos

E então eles partiram para o restaurante, não andaram muito, e logo chegaram.

Ayame entrou a frente, Neo depois, Kataru ia entrar quando viu Yown parar.

-Yown? – chamou pelo garoto que havia parado, e estava olhando algo estático – Yown?

O garoto estava com o olhar vidrado em algo. O Sensei tentou localizar o que ele estava olhando, e quando viu, seu olhar se chocou também.

-Não é possível – disse Kataru

-S-sim... – disse Yown – É a minha irmã, Mitsuki – falou o garoto assombrado

**Continua...**

---------------------------------

**Extra – A verdade por trás da morte dos Uchihas**

(contem cenas fortes de violência e assassinato, se preferir, não leia, não afetará nada na história)

O garoto andou pelo corredor longo e frio, estava escuro, ninguém o seguia, esse era a caminhada para o caminho mais importante que iria seguir na sua vida.

Virou no corredor e continuou seguindo até o fim, este dia seria marcante na sua vida. Chegando ao fim do corredor, bateu três vezes numa porta de carvalho velha, e ouviu um simples: entre.

Entrando na sala, viu que era uma mesa oval, o ambiente estava um pouco escuro, mas haviam três pessoas na sala além dele, sentadas.

O garoto se sentou em uma das cadeiras, enquanto um dos encapuzados, com uma mascara laranja começou a falar.

-Olá Uchiha Itachi, eu sou Mercúrio, como você deve saber eu sou a maior autoridade secreta importante no país do fogo.

-E eu, sou Vênus – disse uma voz de mulher, era um encapuzado com uma mascara azulada – eu sou a maior autoridade secreta de Konoha, e hoje temos uma missão muito difícil para você.

-Mercúrio, Vênus, eu explico tudo – disse o Hokage Sandaime – acalme-se Itachi, algumas coisas que você escutará agora podem lhe ser confusas.

-Ok – respondeu o garoto calmo, respirando fundo

-Como você mesmo descobriu – disse o Hokage – o clã Uchiha realmente foi o causador da catástrofe do demônio de nove caudas a vila de Konoha. E como descobriu a pouco tempo atrás, que O clã Uchiha planeja um grande golpe a Konoha.

-Sim...

-O fato é que, precisamos do clã Uchiha fora de nosso caminho – falou Mercúrio – explique para ele com detalhes a missão.

-Itachi – disse ele fechando os olhos – eu nunca achei que seria capaz de permitir uma coisa dessas, mas vejo que é para o bem da vila. Itachi, hoje, você exterminará o clã Uchiha. Tirará a vida de Uchiha Madara, você será o grande salvador de Konoha.

Itachi olhou calmo para o Hokage, e sorriu.

-Eu já esperava algo do tipo

-Bem Itachi – começou Vênus – você tem até a meia noite para fazer tudo isto, depois de eliminar o clã, volte a este local, para seguirmos as instruções. Ninguém deverá saber que foi você que matou o clã, seja discreto. Contamos com você.

-Ok, eu estou partindo. – disse o garoto se levantando

O garoto se levantou, atravessou a sala em direção a porta, e quando foi abrir-la ouviu:

-Itachi, somos humanos também, boa sorte, sei que é algo difícil para você matar sua família e amigos, mas você mesmo aceitou encarar tudo pelo bem da vila. – falou Vênus

O garoto sorriu e retrucou:

-Eles não são minha família, eles são um lixo, terei que carregar a vergonha de usar o meu sobrenome por através dos séculos.

-Itachi – começou Mercúrio – se você exterminar seu clã hoje, seu nome será limpado, e deixado em branco, e então você o poderá reconstruir.

Itachi abaixou a cabeça e abriu a porta, partindo para um grande momento difícil.

----------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha, estava de frente para seu maior inimigo e amigo, seu sangue, sua linhagem, seu futuro. Estava a um passo e meio de seu maior ato na vida. A morte de seus familiares.

O garoto avançou contra a porta, ainda estava um pouco claro, pela sua visão haviam alguns Uchihas na rua do distrito. E ele logo calculou.

Era agora, estava preparado, pegando várias Shurikens, disparou para todos os lados, o tumulto foi instantâneo, os inocentes se escondiam, enquanto os mais fortes encaravam o garoto, que agora puxava sua katana.

-Eu sabia que você iria aprontar algo Itachi – disse o mesmo policial que veio lhe abordar sobre a morte de Uchiha Shisui – mas hoje a sua glória com a ANBU acaba.

O garoto não deu ouvidos, e logo partiu para cima de um grupo de dez Uchihas.

Uma luta feroz se instalou, ele estava lutando a sério, para matar, assassinar, rasgar. Não estava se importando em dar uma morte honrada, estava se importando em eliminar cada membro daquela maldição de sangue.

Rapidamente, o garoto fez os dez Uchihas que lutavam contra si, caírem no chão mortos, alguns sem braços e sem pernas, outros até sem cabeça.

O garoto começou a matar a todos sem dó, sua consciência saiu de si, não estava sabendo se matava crianças, mulheres, ou homens. Sua katana era banhada de sangue, e suas shurikens rasgavam as peles de sua família, se sujavam do mesmo sangue que o seu.

Logo foi cercado por mais dez Uchihas, eles estavam apavorados com a situação.

-Porque Itachi? Logo você, o Gênio!

-Por Konoha...

Os Uchihas avançaram contra o garoto, ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou, e abrindo-os murmurou:

-Mangekyou Sharingan!

Todos a sua volta paralisaram, caíram no chão em agonia, estavam presos por um genjutsu poderoso.

-Hoje será o fim do chã Uchiha!

Ele começou a matar os ninjas que estavam presos em seu genjutsu um a um, sem dó nem piedade, sua katana rasgava os peitos dos Ninjas, e Itachi perdia a consciência do que estava fazendo novamente.

Não faltavam muitos Uchihas, apenas seu pai, sua mãe, Madara, e seu irmão. Avançou andando calmamente contra sua casa, sua morada, seu lar. Abriu a porta e sentiu o chakra de seu pai em uma das salas.

Adentrando na sala, viu ele sua mãe juntos, em pose de luta, já esperavam por esse momento.

-Filho, não esperava algo deste tipo de você – disse o pai de Itachi – iríamos derrotar Konoha, iríamos acabar com a vila, iríamos ser a elite, por que nos traiu? Você vai acabar com sua família!

-Eu não me importo, Konoha foi para mim algo que vocês nunca vão ser, eu tive minha real família lá, aqui apenas fui usado como uma ponte para saber os planos da vila, vocês usaram como uma arma espiatória, e agora serão exterminados, mas antes me fale, onde está Madara?

-Ele fugiu, foi se juntar a uma organização Chamada Akatsuki. Você nunca o matará, ele foi o fundador do clã.

-Eu o matarei, não importa como, porém agora, será o fim de vocês.

-Eu só lhe peço uma última coisa! – falou o Pai de Itachi

-O que é? – respondeu o garoto arrogante e calmo.

-Não mate Sasuke

-Porque?

-Ele não tem nada a ver com os interesses do clã, ele é muito novo. Não o mate, deixe-o como um aliado seu.

-Pensarei nas suas palavras, agora adeus mãe e pai.

O garoto avançou contra o pai e a mãe, que tentaram resistir, mas Itachi era mais rápido e forte que eles. Matando-os com vários golpes de Katana.

Acabando-os de matar, o garoto sujo de sangue se levantou, e encarou a lua, enquanto seu mangekyou sharingan girava.

-Hoje foi uma grande evolução para meu Sharingan, minha força foi testada, eu realmente sou o mais forte dos Uchihas, Aquele que destruiu o clã.

Logo ouviu os passos de seu irmão, ele chegava correndo apavorado.

Se posicionou nas sombras, o garoto abriu a porta, e viu seus pais mortos ao chão.

Itachi andou para frente, deixando seu rosto a luz, Sasuke pareceu se alegrar, e perguntou:

-IRMÃO O QUE ACONTECEU?

Itachi atacou uma Shuriken em Sasuke, que passou raspando em seu ombro.

-Você é tolo irmãozinho – disse – MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Sasuke agonizou, seu genjutsu pegara ele de surpresa, ver sua família sendo morta por ele mesmo.

O garoto voltou a si, babando de tanto que sofrera, ele encarou o irmão mais velho e proferiu:

-Porque?

-Para testar minha capacidade... – disse Itachi, vendo a melhor resposta, sua cabeça trabalhando a mil, tinha um plano.

-E para isso precisava matar todos?

-Sim... foi necessário...

-NÃO DIGA BESTEIRAS!

Sasuke se irritou, e correu a uma velocidade incrível para sua velocidade para cima de Itachi, porém o irmão mais velho já estava preparado, e lhe aplicou um soco no estomago, fazendo o garotinho cair novamente.

Ele se levantou e correu, gritando:

-Não me mate!

Ele correu em direção a saída do distrito, mas Itachi era mais rápido, e em uma das ruas ele parou de frente.

-Isto é mentira, este não pode ser meu irmão de verdade! – falou Sasuke apavorado

-Eu tenho agido como irmão mais velho apenas... para testar sua capacidade – ele encarou Sasuke profudamente - Você irá testar minha capacidade... Você tem potêncial. – ele piscou duas vezes, continuando a falar – Você me achava desagradável e me odiava, você sempre quis me superar. É por isso que deixarei você viver... Pelo meu bem – seu plano já estava montado... e estava concluindo a primeira parte – Você também é capaz de ativar o Mangekyou Sharingan, Mas, há uma condição para isso. Seu melhor amigo... você deve... Mata-lo

-De jeito nenhum! – falou Sasuke apavorado, aonde esta conversa levaria?

-Como eu fiz – falou Itachi finalizando

Sasuke se assustou, então Itachi havia mesmo matado Shisui.

-Aquilo? Irmão, você... então você...? O Shisui-san?

-Isso mesmo, e graças a isso eu fui capaz de adquirir estes olhos – disse encarando Sasuke, sem tirar seus olhos dele – No templo principal do santuário Nakano, sob o sétimo tatami, à direita do altar, fica o local das reuniões secretas do clã. Lá você irá encontrar a história do doujutsu do clã Uchiha... e qual o propósito do mesmo, o verdadeiro segredo está lá.

-Verdadeiro segredo?

-Caso você consiga, serão três, contando comigo, o número de pessoas capazes de utilizar o Mangekyou Sharingan, Se isso acontecer, então há uma razão para deixa-lo viver. Mas no momento não vale a pena mata-lo. Meu irmãozinho tolo. Se quiser me matar, me despreze, me odeie e viva uma vida miserável... fuja ... fuja... e agarre-se à vida. Então um dia, quando você tiver os mesmos olhos que eu, venha até mim.

E então, ativando seu mangekyou sharingan, fez Sasuke desmaiar.

Uma vez livre do irmão, seguiu para o caminho de sua reunião. Ninguém vira ele matar o clã, só o irmão. Havia mudado os planos de seus superiores, mas eles ficariam felizes com o plano que traçara.

Passou o corredor como um relâmpago, e abriu a porta com um fôlego só, onde os três ainda o esperavam.

-Como foi? – a doce voz de Vênus lhe perguntou

-Ouve um estorvo, e tive que mudar os planos...

-Nos conte – pediu Mercúrio.

-Madara não estava lá, ele fugiu para uma organização chamada Akatsuki. Eu deixei meu irmão vivo, Sasuke será útil para a morte de Madara no futuro. Peço a autorização para me infiltrar na organização e Matar Uchiha Madara. Amanha de qualquer jeito serei conhecido como o Assassino do clã Uchiha.

-Tudo bem, é uma boa mudança, Jiraya já nos informou da Akatsuki, é uma organização na qual Orochimaru entrou. Tome cuidado, Madara pode lhe matar. Mate-o e venha nos avisar. Espero te ver de novo em menos de vinte anos. Boa caçada – falou Mercúrio se levantando, Vênus desejou uma boa sorte para o garoto, saindo também. Haviam agora só o garoto e o Hokage presentes.

-Boa sorte Itachi, espero que nos vejamos outra vez...

(algumas partes tiradas do eps 131)

--------------------------------------------------------

Aqui está mais um capitulo, com um extra por eu não ter atualizado semana passada.

Tive alguns problemas na semana passada e só deu para atualizar hoje, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e do extra. Comentem falando o que acharam.

Bem, o extra eu escrevi mais como um desabafo de como eu acho o que realmente aconteceu, não encarem como a verdade.

O extra não tem relação com a história, então não contem como se fosse um passado da fic.

Estou precisando de um(a) beta, quem quiser se candidatar é só me adicionar pelo endereço: uchihaakatsukiitachi (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com - eu to quase sempre on, menos a tarde de dia de semana.

Bem o próximo capitulo vai ser um pré-aquecimento para o exame chuunin, vocês descobriram quem é Mitsuki, o porque ela ser afastada de Yown, e conheceram os outros Personagens do qual foram citados pelos Jounins.

Não percam o próximo capitulo: A tragédia de Mitsuki, Genjutsu nas inscrições.

Até lá, e comentem...

**Uchiha****Yown**


End file.
